The Song in Your Heart
by Christy C
Summary: Vielstone Singing Contest Sequel. Dawn and Paul are moving on, but drama, betrayal, break ups, pregnancy, moving in, weddings, and kidnap follows them wherever they go. James, Santiago, and Randy are back, with Lauren on their team, or is she? Ikariship
1. Happy New Year

**The Song in My Heart**

**A/N: I am back baby! BAM! Now, for the thrilling sequal to VSC, muhahaha, and the end of my evilness....maybe. (: And I will warn you, this might get....graphic. Not really lemons, but definitly limes. And for those of you who don't know, which, I know, I didn't at first, lemons are sex scenes, and limes are just.....almost sex scenes.....yeah.... Epic description! Okay, okay, I'm gonna stop boring you, and continue with the story, unless you've already stopped ready and skipped to the good stuff. :)**

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!"

The cheers rang around the room as it was offically the end of 2009, and the beginning of 2010. And, as for luck, Dawn and Paul kissed, Dawn wrapping her arms around Paul's neck, and Paul wrapping his arms around her waist. This was a very common, and very comfortable, postion for them, what better way to start out the new year? As they broke, Dawn grinned.

"Happy New Year!" she chirped, pecking him once more.

"Happy New Year. I love you." Paul smirked as he awaited the known reply. Dawn snorted.

"Don't look so smug! I could leave you at any moment. I might even make my New Year's resolution to get a new man!" Dawn sniffed disdainfully, before bursting into laughter.

"Sure, like you could live without your Beary." Paul taunted. Dawn's grin nodded as she stopped laughing.

"No!" she objected, shaking her head to get rid of the thought, "I love you too much." she amended.

"Much better." Paul agreed, but just as they were about to kiss once more, they were torn apart. Paul growled at hell's demon on earth.

"Calm down." Dawn scolded, and Paul sighed.

"What do you want Reggie? Don't you have to go bother Maylene?" Paul asked irriatibly, "Or anyone else here?" Paul added, glancing around the packed tight room of partiers. They were all at Reggie's house for one reason, 'Reggie's Legendary New Year's Party', which Reggie was quick to eagerly change to, 'The Shinji's Legendary New Year's Party.' It was his annual party and known throughout Sinnoh. Needless to say, anyone who was anyone was here, which were too many people for Paul's liking. One bonus that Paul was okay with, was the dress Dawn wore, a strapless burgendy one that went down to her knees, the only design on it being the giant bow on the hip. Then, that bonus was down played by the fact that Paul was also forced to dress up, luckily, only in a pair of black slacks and a burgendy button up shirt. And, not to mention a pair of very uncomfortable dress shoes. It was his brother's house! He shouldn't have to wear shoes! And they were probably staining the nice white and black scheme, well atleast the white. He was broken out of his angry thought reverie when Reggie finally anwsered.

"Woah! Can't I just wish my lil' bro and sis happy New Year?" he asked innocently. He had completly taken to calling Dawn his sister, considering she basically was. "By the way, Mom's looking for you." Reggie commented to Dawn, evening going so far as to call Regina, Dawn's Mom, as well. "Just remebered that." he chuckled. Reggie brightened though, "First! Sing a duet for the crowd!" he exclaimed. Paul scowled and shook his head. Dawn shrugged.

"No Reggie." Paul rejected. Reggie pouted, then after a few seconds smirked. When Reggie smirked it was one of the few times you could tell he and Paul were brothers.

"Hey Everybody!" he shouted to the crowd, and Dawn opened her mouth to object, already knowing what he was going to do. Paul did too, but just stiffened. "Who wants the winners of the Vielstone Singing Contest to put on a little performance!?" he crowed. Paul glared darkly at him, as everyone cheered.

"Reggie-" Paul started.

"No choice brother!" Reggie laughed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Paul, just make me a soundtrack, I'll sing." Dawn pushed him to the corner of the room, where a recorder was set up. He could turn it into a mini DJ booth. Dawn, with a boost from Reggie, stood on a coffee table, and Reggie handed her a microphone for the sound system.

"Hey Everybody! Happy New Year!" Dawn shouted. The cheers vaguely represented a 'Happy New Year!' in return. "So, I'm gonna be singing, right now!" Dawn floundered, before motioning Paul to start. _**(A/N: Til' the Dawn is the song)**_

_Oh Oh  
Oh Oh  
Oh Oh  
Oh Oh  
Ohhhhhhh  
Oh no no no _

Paul helped her out a bit, making his voice sound a bit higher with the recorder._  
_

_(Out on the weekend  
out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend)  
_

_Let them in, get the lights, let party begin  
Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin  
From New York to Miami by ten  
I think I'm ready to go  
High, every time that we hit up our spot  
See everyone in line, and they payin a lot  
'Cept their payin for the night  
cuz the drinks are fixed  
But the music is free  
_

Dawn got in the mood, and strutted on the small space of the table._  
_

_You want it, you got it  
You need it, but you know you gotta have it boy  
The music is free  
_

_(Out on the weekend, Out on the weekend, weekend)  
_

_This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to DC  
Rockin' to the same old school beats  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free  
_

The audience-like crowd danced along, they obviously liked the live entertainment._  
_

_Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
_

_(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)  
_

_*spoken:  
Now all my ladies,  
Move it to the front,  
show 'em what you got  
_

The crowd actually split so that the ladies were dancing._  
_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Fellas?  
Oh, like that  
_

The guys danced alone also.Paul joined in now._  
_

_And all my ladies say  
And all the fellas say  
Everybody say  
Come dance with me, ohh  
_Dawn sang 'Oh' and Paul sang 'Me', and they both lowered their voices together._  
_

_And they say we all  
Dance like this, we have the men in bed and off  
Till there mornin', there we go lettin off  
Tyler's droppin onto the table top  
Once again, you can shake your thang and there aint no cops  
This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to DC  
Rockin' to the same old school beats  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three diety  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to DC  
Rockin' to the same old school beats  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
_

_(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)_

They finished and Dawn did a peace sign to the guests as they cheered. Dawn jumped down and was caught by Paul, who magically appeared by her side..

"Okay, you should go now. Mom wants you." Reggie chuckled, pulling Dawn away from Paul

"Okay, I'll go find her now." Dawn pecked Paul on the cheek, "And calm down babe." she told him, before darting off into the crowd, years of being in a crowded backstage area of contests obviously coming into play. Paul sighed as he watched her go, Reggie sighing because of it.

"Gosh! I can't wait to see what you're like when she finally comes to her senses and dumps you!" Reggie teased, rubbing Paul's head as Paul glared at him. Reggie rolled his eyes as the glare didn't soften. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I'm actually happy Mom wanted to see her. Now, mingle!" Reggie demanded, pushing him into the crowd, opposite of the direction Dawn went. Paul sighed once again as Reggie was lost from his view among the people. Turning around, he used his usual dark stealth that kept him from being seen, slipping in and out of the people, that is until one seemed to intentionally step in front of him before he could stop. Bumping into the person, Paul didn't look at them, too focused on leaving and passed them.

"Sorry, too crowded." he mumbled behind him. The person grabbed his arm.

"Now, come on, is that anyway to greet an old friend, nearly a brother?" the man grinned. Paul froze for a millisecond, before spinning around, ripping his arm from the man's grasp.

"James." he snarled at the smirking red head.


	2. Welcome to Our Life

Dawn easily weaved her way through the growing crowd, but it was getting more difficult as time went on. As she continued in any random direction, the crowd got larger. Seriously....how many people did Reggie invite? As Dawn decided in which direction to go, she sighed, trudging to the right. She attempted to make a vague direction to the kitchen, she figured the older, calmer, and more mature adults would be hanging there, including Regina. As she finally reached the door, someone shoved her, making her rocket through it, and make an unintentional dramatic entrance, gasping in surprise. Everyone, who were all older adults, looked to her.

"Uh....sorry....hard to get through the crowd." she squeaked, throughly embarresed. Luckily, Regina was there and spotted her.

"Dawn!" Regina called, coming to the younger girl's aid by grabbing her arm and dragging her away. She tugged her impatiently to where Johanna, and two others that Dawn didn't recognized were.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Dawn." the woman of the two she didn't recognize chuckled, "Quite a pretty one, eh?" she asked, causing Dawn to blush and Johanna beam in pride. Dawn tugged on the bottom of her dress uncomfortably.

"Thank you." she squeaked, embarresed again by the total stranger complimenting her. The guy of the two she didn't recognize snorted.

"Dawn, this is Paul's Aunt and Uncle, my sister and her husband." Regina explained to her. Dawn nodded in understanding, all of the sudden seeming very embarresed.

"Hello sweethart, nice to meet the girl that tamed my lil' nephew's heart. You can just call my Aunt Ashy, and him," she pointed a thumb vaguagly in the direction of Paul's uncle, "Uncle Jack."

"NIce to meet you." Dawn nodded polietly.

"Oh! None of that little girl! Regina told me how much lil' Paul loves you! You're practically family!" Ashy objected, pulling Dawn into a tight hug. Regina laughed at the look on Dawn's face as she returned the random hug.

"My sister Ashley is just a bit....overzealous." Regina offered, laughing again. As she noticed Dawn's gaze drifting to Jack, who had yet to say anything, or even make a noise besides the snort. "And Jack is the silent type, in case you can't tell." Regina smirked as Jack sighed.

"I talk when I need to, I don't want you thinking I'm a mute." Jack explained, as Dawn was realeased from Ashy's hold.

Dawn couldn't help but blurt it out, "You seem a lot more like Paul then Ashy." Dawn blushed as everyone laughed. She couldn't help but say it. Jack smirked, seeming to prove her point further.

"I told you to call me Aunt Ashy, and hun," she turned her attention to Jack, "She has a point there." and then she slapped his butt, as Dawn gaped. Jack's smirk widened.

"Your face was priceless." Jack chuckled lightly as Dawn broke out of her shock. Dawn nodded, just starting to get a bit antsy. She tapped her foot, and Johanna noticed.

"Eager to get back to Paul?" Johanna smirked to her daughter as she blushed. "I'll take that as a yes." Johanna nodded. Regina shook her head.

"Ah, young love..." Ashy sighed.

"Okay, okay, there is a reason I wanted to see you besides having you meet Paul's Aunt and Uncle." Regina sighed, "Take a walk with me." she signaled to the door. Dawn nodded and followed her out. She was definitly curious as to what Regina was silent for the first portion of their walk, before Regina stopped walking, finally starting to talk.

"I wanted you to have something." Regina murmured quietly, digging around in her pocket.

"Oh, thank you. You shouldn't have." Dawn instinctally thanked immediatly. Regina smiled lightly.

"I know, but I want you to have it." Regina pulled out of her pocket, very gently, a very old silver ring. Dawn could tell it was old, because it had a certain feel about it, it seemed like it was atleast 200 years old. Dawn gasped in awe, because even though it was an antique, it was beautiful. Regina's smile widened. "This ring had been in our family for generations upon generations, it's been passed down by the females in the family." Regina gave her the history behind it. Dawn gasped again.

"I do love it, it's beautiful, but-" Dawn started, but Regina immediatly waved away her worry with the hand that wasn't cradelling the ring, already knowing what is was going to be. It silenced her for a few seconds, enough for Regina to talk.

"I know what you're going to say already, but you are a part of this family." Regina smiled warmly as she saw Dawn's eyes start to water. "I see the way you and Paul look at each other, and how you changed him. And let me say, I am so thankful that you came into my son's love, he really needed you and your love." Regina sighed. Dawn nodded.

"Well, I need him and his love too." she agreed thickly. Regina grinned and gave her the ring, which Dawn immediatly slipped on to her right hand. That hand had the bracelet from Paul, the one with the cheesy, but meaningful engravement. The engravement read, "_I love you. You are the song in my heart." _She also wore the blue sapphire heart necklace that Paul gave her around her neck. The ring slipped easily onto her finger.

"Perfect fit." Regina pointed out and nodded.

"And the only thing that I don't have, I have a bracelet and and a necklace, but not a ring." Dawn exclaimed. She took this oppuritounity to examine the ring more closly. It was indeed silver, and had only a faint shine to it, thought that did not take away from the charm. It had three different gems on it. The middle red one was a heart, and the two outer ones, which were purple and blue, were diamond-shaped. The middle was a ruby and the outer ones sapphires. "Thank you." she choked out, looking back to Regina. Regina chuckled and gave her a warm hug.

"Of course, you're the daughter I never had." Regina told her. Dawn hugged her tighter. As they broke, Regina chuckled again. "We better get back, I'm sure Paul's anxious to see you again." Dawn nodded eagerly.

Paul pulled James out of the loud crowded room and into a silent one. James glanced around. "Nice place you have here, bud." James quirked an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing out of jail?!" Paul snarled, still completly furious that James had suddenly appeared here.

"Dawn's just as hot as always, and still a good singer." James ignored him, smirking as he saw Paul clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you doing here? Out of jail?" Paul repeated, his voice turning into the deadly calm again.

"Woah! Calm down, that Daddy dearest of your's got some big fella, 'Cyrus' or something to pay his bail. Apparently, your Dad did something big for him and Cyrus didn't want to be indebted of him." James shrugged.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Paul spewed out questions. After all, it really didn't surprise him that his Dad was friends with the Team Galactic leader.

"Gosh Paulie! Cool it! I wanted to visit you and Dawn, is it that big of a deal?" James smirked, "Plus, your Dad wants Dawn, so he can get you." Paul narrowed his eyes.

"To get me?" Paul repeated. James' eyes widened. "That's why he wanted her the first time, but this time he said he want to get Dawn for his 'collection'." Paul growled, slowly getting the full picture. His Dad still wanted him, and being with Dawn was going to put her in danger.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that," he groaned, "now, you'll be all on guard and protective of her, instead of yourself." James smacked himself in the forehead. "Stupid!" he hissed, insulting himself. An idea reached Paul's brain and before he had a chance to think it through, he started putting it in to action. He froze his face over into an emotionless mask, years of being cold-hearted coming into use.

"Why would I care if he took Dawn?" Paul asked, scoffing.

"W-What?" James stared at him as if he had just sprouted a pair of wings and told him he was the tooth fairy.

"Yeah, I broke up with that annoying troublesome woman right after the contest. She was holding me back, I'm merely hanging around for my Brother's sake." Paul shrugged. James gaped, before he swallowed, coming back to his senses.

"G-Good to know. Randy will be...interested...in this developement." James nodded and before Paul could say anything else, not even another word, James had darted out of the room and was gone. Paul's eyes widened as what he had just done caught up to him.

"Oh no..." he murmured. Too late to change it, now, for the hard part....


	3. Broken Hearted Melody

Dawn couldn't find Paul anywhere, and she was starting to get annoyed. She spotted Reggie dancing with Maylene and made a beeline to them, before she lost sight of them again. "Do you know where Paul is?" Dawn asked, nearly yelling over the music from the sound system. Reggie obviously understood her, because he laughed and pointed to where Paul was. Spotting him, Dawn grinned and chirped, "Thank you!"

"Sure thing!" Reggie replied. Paul was leaning against a wall, right next to the door leading outside. He was watching her approach with hard, steely eyes.

"Hey-" Dawn started to greet, before he grabbed her wrist, tight.

"We need to talk." he stated coldly, pulling her to the door.

"Okay..." Dawn agreed slowly, unsure what was wrong with Paul. Dawn pondered what she could have done to make Paul mad, before he stopped in the middle of the front yard. Then, Paul did something he had never, ever done before. As Dawn came closer, whether to hug or kiss her, Paul pushed her back, roughly. Dawn stared at him, stumbling back, before her mouth dropped open.

"We need to break up." Paul stated, no emotion in his eyes or voice. Dawn's eyes widened, while her mouth resumed it's place, open.

"W-What?" Dawn finally gasped after a silent few seconds, "Paul? What's wrong?" Dawn asked, eyes starting to tear. Paul stiffened, attempting to not give up the plan right then and there.

"You're what's wrong." he snarled. Dawn stumbled backwards another foot. "You're only a loud, annoying, clumsy, loser." Paul continued.

"B-But....I love you...." Dawn sniffled. Paul scoffed.

"I forgot to mention stupid and naive also." Paul added, Dawn gasped as he continued, "I never loved you, I could never love you." he sneered at her. Taking one last glance at him, Dawn turned around for a few seconds, fiddling with something Paul couldn't see.

"Fine." Dawn stated, emotions hidden as she used her experience with Paul. Dropping something on the ground, into the thick layer of snow, Dawn bolted inside and upstairs to her room. Paul crouched down, digging around into the snow until he pulled out two things, a bracelet and necklace. Both things he had given her. His emotions nearly tortured him, and obviously, the heavens wanted to torture him too, as it softly began to snow again. The snow felt like hail though, as Paul leaned back up, slipping the jewelery into his pocket and stalking back into the house.

By the morning, Dawn had left to do some, 'coordinating training'. Although, when May and Misty wanted to come, she refused to let them. She had explained to the others why she looked so horrible, simply saying, 'Paul and I broke up' and dropping a ring in front of Regina on the table. As Paul came down, looking his usual stony self, everyone looked at him.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"You broke up with Dawn." Ash deducted, although he looked almost as bad as Dawn, ruffled hair and slightly bloodshot eyes.

"So?" Paul snorted. Reggie took one more look at his little brother, and came closer, almost as if he were about to give him a hug. Reggie continued to stare at him for an immesuable amount of time, as Paul stared cautiously back, before he slapped Paul. The stunned silence spoke louder than words as Paul turned back to his brother, staring coldly at him. Finally, it was broken.

"Why did you do it?" Johanna asked. Paul guessed the question was directed to him, considering she looked near tears herself. "You two were so in love." At this reminder, Paul avoided everyone's gaze.

"I have my reasons." he stated roughly, but there was one flaw in his flawless plan. His voice betrayed him and cracked on the word, 'reasons'. And even worse, they all heard it. Paul stiffened.

"Why did you break up with her if you didn't want to?" Regina asked, knowing her son well enough to guess this is what had happened.

"I did want to break up with her." Paul lied, again nearly flawless, except for another crack in his voice. He coughed, "Must be getting sick." he lied again. They watched him dubiously.

"I seriously cannot believe you." Reggie hissed, showing how he was a brother of Paul, yet again, "When that girl came down here, she looked like she was about to burst into tears any moment." he growled.

Paul meant for his reply to be another uncaring 'So?' And he tried to ask it, but the word got caught in his throat and all that came out was a half-strangled noise.

"What is going on Paul?" Misty asked sternly.

"Talk to us." May begged.

"We'll help you, that's what friends are for." Ash promised. Paul looked down and away.

"I had to break up with Dawn." he mumbled, just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Why?" Drew prompted. Paul looked up and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Did James every tell you who his leader was?" Paul asked, eyeing them and completly ignoring the question and changing the subject, all at once.

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" Johanna asked.

"No, I don't think any of us know who was leading James and Santiago." Regina anwsered his question, knowing he was completly serious.

"Well....I do...."

Dawn wandered aimlessly through Vielstone, trying to use anything as a distraction from the pain, unfortuantly for her, it wasn't working and she was holding in tears. Sighing, Dawn gave up, plopping down on a bench and cradeling her head in her hands. Squeezing her eyes shut as tight as possible, only one tear managed to escape. She silently, drowning in her misery, for an unknown amout of time. She felt more the she saw someone sit down next to her.

"What's wrong sweethart?" the man asked. Dawn took one look at him and felt a vague feeling of remebrence. She recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where. Also, something, her intuition possibly, gave her a warning. This man was dangerous, extremly so. She pushed the feeling away, feeling silly. It was then she realized she had yet to anwser the man.

"Uh....nothing, just my boyfriend, he broke up with me...." Dawn explained cautiously.

"Well, that's not nothing!" the man pointed out teasingly, trying to get her spirits higher. She smiled lightly.

"True." Dawn nodded. This guy struck a chord in her, he reminded her of someone, his blackish-purple hair and onyx eyes.... She let out a gasp. It was the fates. They were being cruel to her and making the helpful man look like Paul. She swallowed the lump in her throat, getting back to her normal cheerfulness. "Oh! My name is Dawn!" she realized they hadn't introduced themselves.

"Hello Dawn, it's nice to meet you," the man smirked, reminding her even more of Paul, "I'm Randy."


	4. Randy's Plan

Paul sighed, deciding to keep the the news that Randy was the leader from his brother and mother, it would kill them. "The leader knows me _very _well , and wants to strike a deal with me. He knows he can force me to do whatever it is he wants me to do if he gets Dawn. So, I had to break up with her to show him I didn't love her, but I do." Paul explained, "And James is pretty much a spy for him."

"First, I want to tell you, that you are a stupid asshole." Reggie nodded and everyone gaped at him for his language, "Second, what does that have to do with now?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, James and the leader are in jail, aren't they?" May pointed out. Paul shook his head.

"No, actually, James showed up at the party last night and informed me about this." Paul informed them.

"What? Already?" Regina asked, gasping, "I expected them to pay bail or something, but already?"

"Yeah, someone paid his bail." Paul explained, "And Ran- the leader's also."

"Why? Why would someone let them out of jail?" Misty asked stubbornly.

"I don't know." Drew anwsered her, "But," he turned to Paul with a glare, "hurting yourself and Dawn was not the way to go, Paul." he scolded.

"It may hurt Dawn now, but it saves her from being her physically." Paul snarled, "I did it to protect her, not harm her. She should be with someone who's Father doesn't want to use her as bait." It was silent as Paul paled at the realization of what he had just said.

"W-What?" Regina whispered. Reggie looked like he was caught between being shocked and being livid. Regina looked stricken, as if she was about to faint. Everyone else looked confused.

"What?" Paul repeated, trying to push it off like in was nothing.

"Randy's James' leader?" Regina demanded to know, sternness coming into play. Paul leaned back and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Paul muttered. As it turned out, Reggie decided which emotion he wanted to be more.

"That little son of a bitch!" Reggie yowled, making them all jump. "I cannot believe him!" Reggie waved his hands in the air, "He's almost as bad as you!" he growled. Paul stiffened.

"I am not half as bad as him." Paul stated, deadly calm, slowly and delibretly. Reggie softened.

"I know, I know. At the moment, I'm just mad at both of you at the moment." Reggie sighed. Paul nodded stiffly.

".....a-and he said he didn't love me." Dawn sobbed. Randy cooed sympathetically. Somehow, things had gotten like this, Dawn leaning into her knees, sobbing her life story to a total stranger, Randy, who was faking sympathey and pity. Randy didn't believe it. He knew what his song was doing, Paul was trying to throw him off Dawn's trail. Randy held back a chuckle. Fine, if Paul didn't want him to touch Dawn, then he could make Dawn herself hurt him.

"What I think you need is some closure." Randy advised. Dawn looked up to him, since it was the first time he had spoken throughout he story. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"I think so too, but it's not like I can move on! I love him too much!" she sniffled as an excuse.

"Yes, so I think you need to stay away from him." Randy explained. It hurt his son to see his love hurt, imagine how much it would hurt him to not see her at all, Randy chuckled inside his head.

"But, we practically live in the same house, that's not possible." Dawn shook her head. Randy sighed.

"I'm sure you went on a journey when you were younger, how about going on another?" Randy offered, "Coordinating or battling in another region." Randy continued. Still, Dawn hesitated.

"It's a good idea, but my friends will never let me leave." she pointed out glumly. Randy sighed, more agiated this time. Would she have an excuse for everything?

"Leave in the middle of the night, leave a note." Randy thought up. Dawn's hesitation grew larger.

"But, then I won't get to say goodbye." Dawn whined. Randy nearly growled in frustration. How did Paul deal with her stubborness?

"Would you rather spend your days mooning over Paul?" Randy nearly snapped. Dawn shook her head, a fierce new light in her eyes.

"No, I won't be obsessing over him. I'm leaving Sinnoh!" she determined. Randy smirked, perfect.

_**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I swear the next one will be longer, most definitely. OMG. I feel like killing off Randy for doing this. No…no….that would ruin the plan that Paul will- Hehe, shut up inner self. (Ignore me right now, hopped up on Mountain Dew White Out ((So the flavor I'm voting for them to keep by the by)) and totally changing subjects, so I'm gonna stop now.) Review.**_


	5. Realization

Dawn walked back to the house, acting as if everything was okay, fine, perfect really. As it turned out, Paul was being just as stubborn as her, refusing to go back on his plan, continuing to pretend to hate her. This was, no doubt, going to cause some problems. Everyone sat there akwardly, looking from Dawn to Paul, who were sitting purposefully on opposite sides of the room.

"Are we going to dinner or not?" Paul finally snapped.

"Yeah, yeah....we're going." Reggie commented, eyeing him warily. And so they left, to the diner where Paul and Dawn had recently had a date. Both immediatly recognized this, and stiffened. Walking through the door, the older hostess immediatly recognized four of them.

"Oh! Looky here, if it isn't Reggie, Regina, Lil' Paul, and his darling girlfriend." the hostess greeted. As Paul immediatly started to object, Reggie interrupted. The old lady obviously liked Dawn, so he didn't want her to be upset.

"And I have a girlfriend now to," he pushed Maylene forward, "This Maylene!" he blurted out quickly, incorrectly. The hostess chuckled.

"Ah, you boys are growing up. Both the little Shinji brothers have quite lovely girlfriends." the hostess nodded approvingly.

"We broke up." Dawn cut in, before she could make any more wrong assumptions. The hostess looked flabbergasted, but immediatly shook it off, pshawing.

"Lovers' tiff, over soon enough." the hostess pushed it off. Both their mouthes opened to object, but she cut them off. Everyone seemed to be doing that today. "Let me show you ten to your table." All of them nodded, as Paul sighed, annoyed.

As they reached the large circular booth, Dawn was about to slide in, but the hostess caught her arm. "You two," she motioned to Ash and Misty, "move." she shooed them away. They paused, but unsurely slid out of the booth, standing next to Dawn, and those three were the only ones who hadn't gotten in the booth already. The hostess pushed Dawn into the booth, nearly throwing her onto Paul's lap, who stiffened, and seemed to growl. Dawn skittered back, almost onto Misty's lap this time, who had been shoved back into the booth with Ash. "Perfect!" the hostess clapped, backing away. "Your waiter will be here in a minute." she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Well! I want a milkshake!" May exclaimed, picking up a menu, and trying to kill the tense atmosphere, "Wonder what flavors they have!"

"Oh! Alot I'm sure!" Drew chipped in.

"Of course chocolate and vanilla." Maylene supplied. The conversation was fake.

"And strawberry!" Ash added, completely oblivious to what they were trying to do though. Dawn and Paul would have stiffened, remembering that strawberry was both their favorite flavor, but Dawn and Paul sat there frozen, not because of their sitting next to each other or the flavor, but because of their waiter was coming there way and looking way too familiar...

The hostess quickened her pace to make it back to the kitchen, grabbing a male waiter by the shoulder. "Hun, take table seven, and flirt with the younger blunette! I'll give you a bonus." she offered. The man nodded.

"I'll talk to Tiffany and give her table three in return." he explained.

"No, I will, you go!" the hostess started pushing him out of the kitchen, "And make the purple-haired guy next to her jealous!" she added as an afterthought. She was fully intent on getting those two back together, no matter what the cost.

"No problem." The man smirked. Those descriptions sounded _very_ familiar to him…

They both saw him at the same time. Paul hissed between his teeth and dug his fingernails into the wood of the table, possibly to keep his hands busy so they couldn't hurt anyone. Dawn groaned, putting her elbows onto the table and her head into her hands.

"Sexual tension killing you?" Reggie smirked, deciding to push his luck. Paul spared him a glare and Dawn ignored him, shaking her head.

"No…our waiter…" she muttered. It then seemed like it dawned on her, she gasped, turning her irate gaze on Paul, who shrunk back, already knowing what was going to happen. As Regina opened her mouth to ask what they were all thinking, the waiter arrived, and it was their turn to gape.

"Hello," the man smirked, "I'm Santiago and I'll be your waiter, what may I get you?" the ever so familiar man asked, smirk still firmly in place. "Pretty lady." He added just to annoy them all.

"How did you get out of jail?" Dawn growled darkly, spending time with Paul coming into play. It seemed like she was sufficiently distracted from whatever had dawned on her before, but that was going to change when Santiago handed her the reminder. Paul let out a breath, before paling again at Santiago's answer.

"James has already explained it to your estranged beau." Santiago chuckled. The others were confused by the horror splayed across Paul's face and the even more livid face of Dawn.

"Why-" Drew started to ask, but was cut off.

"Paul Shinji! I'm gonna kill you!" Dawn screeched, spinning around in her seat to face him. She exploded as she put the pieces together, attempting to scratch Paul's face off by the look of it, but Paul easily caught her hands. "I cannot believe you!" she yowled, continuing to unleash her fury on Paul as she ripped her hands away from him, crossing her arms snugly against her chest. "You broke up with me to protect me?" she snarled as the others gasped. Apparently, Dawn knew Paul better than they were aware of. "Oh! That is so not fair! You could have at least told me! I mean come on!" Dawn continued to rant and rave as Paul watched on in fear, Santiago in amusement, and the others in mild interest and surprise. "I could have acted like we were broken up, but noooooo. Big bad Paul had to do it all by himself-" her eyes widened as she got cut off and Paul finally got annoyed, shutting her up in a way only he could.

_**(A/N: So sorry, had to put this little part in. **__**)**_

The hostess smirked in triumph as the young couple made out. "I'm a genius. They're back together already." She stated happily.

Paul kissed her roughly, for once being the one to weave his fingers in her hair, breaking their usual plan. Dawn's eyes stayed open as she struggled, but finally gave a sigh of defeat when Paul wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer while keeping his other hand in her hair. Paul took the sigh as an excuse to do two things. First, he smirked against her lips and second, he slipped his toungue in her mouth. Her eyes closed and she melted into his arms.

Santiago frowned while others smiled or smirked. Along with that, some giggled, blushed, or in Reggie's case, cat-called. As they broke, Paul's smirk never left his face. It was then Santiago took the opportunity to slip out, only talking to another hostess for a moment.

"You're loud, and annoying." Paul stated, causing Dawn to roll her eyes.

"I love you too." Dawn cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Paul chuckled and hugged her back. "Guess I won't be leaving Sinnoh afterall." Dawn sighed more to herself, but since she was right next to Paul's ear…

"What?" Paul snapped, pulling away. Dawn stiffened, she said something she shouldn't have, she realized when his eyes darkened.

Santiago clocked out, his shift was over and he had left the table he had to Tiffany. Boss was going to kill him for getting those two back together. Walking to their hideout, he automatically walked in cautiously, only to be hugged from behind.

"Hey baby!" the girl chirped and he automatically grinned a bit.

"Boss is going to kill me." Santiago immediately blurted in his nervousness.

"So babe?" she purred, leaning around to kiss him. Santiago pulled away.

"Lauren, I'm serious." He sighed. Lauren also sighed, irritated.

"Fine, we can go together and he can't get mad." Lauren swore. Santiago's smile returned.

"Thanks babe." He grinned, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of their boss' office.

_**A/N: I know, I'm sorry. I can't keep them apart too long. I'm just not good with angst.**_


	6. Surprise  Visit

"Nothing, I said nothing." Dawn spit out on instinct.

"Don't tell me you guys are having a real fight…" Reggie groaned, alerting them of their audience that they had forgotten about. Paul glared at him, a real one, not the one he had been giving recently. The effect was immediate. Reggie shrunk back and nearly hid behind Maylene and his Mom, who were on either side of him.

"What do you mean?" Paul growled, turning his attention back to Dawn, along with his glare. Dawn blinked, but she wasn't half as effected as Reggie had been.

"Well, yo-you see there was this guy." Dawn started, making vivid hand motions in her slight nervousness, "H-He helped me and was nice and said if I wanted to get over you, I should leave Sinnoh, but I-I wasn't sure," her speech stopped at the abruptly furious expression on Paul's face. It would have made her start crying for forgivness, if she didn't realize he was looking over her shoulder, not at her. The next thing he did though, the thing that scared even the strongest, toughest of men, even without that type of expression on his face, was speak in a deadly calm voice.

"Did he happen to look like the man behind you?" he questioned quietly, motioning to the man behind Dawn. Dawn turned around, as did everyone else on instinct. Reggie and Regina gasped on instinct.

"Yeah, that's him." Dawn stated, surprised. The smirking man spared them one wave.

"And that's what happened." Santiago finished quickly. Randy shook his head, not looking too mad, but that was usually when he was the most dangerous.

"Let me visit the place you work, acess the damage myself, then you'll get your punishment." He growled, standing and striding out of the room.

"That was…" Lauren let out a shaky breath.

"Close." Santiago finished shortly, "Lauren, we need to talk…"

"Is this about why you were so mad in the hallway after Amber whispered something to you a while ago?" Lauren asked curiously.

Santiago scowled at the mention of James' ex-girlfriend. Everyone wondered why they weren't together anymore, but she had explained to him why. She had also told him that she was leaving the company, the only reason she worked there was for James' sake. He wished her luck in getting away, because usually people who left Randy's business, didn't live long enough to possibly let something slip about it.

"Yes, that's what it's about." Santiago answered Lauren and she brightened at the thought of more good gossip.

Randy smirked over his cup of coffee as he realized Paul spotted him. About time he noticed, Randy had been sitting there nearly ten minutes. Paul pulled Dawn to him and whispered in her ear, something Randy couldn't hear.

His eyes drifted to his elder son, a failure, although the glare being sent his way from that source sent shivers down his spine. Finally, his eyes drifted to his ex-wife.

Her eyes met his and she showed him pity and sympathy, no anger. She was the only one who really knew why he was 'evil'. He did it to protect them and he planned to keep it that way, he had to.

Then, his eyes drifted back to his younger son and the girl. The girl was pretty, and he understood how much they loved each other, but he wasn't going to say anything to his boss about that. His eyes skimmed her blue hair, before Paul leaned slightly in front of her, glaring at him. Fine. He also wouldn't tell his boss about her blue hair or blue eyes.

"Don't look at him, he's James' boss, and my father." Paul hissed in her ear. Dawn gasped and stiffened. "We need to leave, that's Randy, James' boss." Paul informed the others. Their faces showed shock, but understanding.

Johanna called over the waitress and Paul let his gaze wandered to his father again. His glare got deeper as he leaned in front of Dawn to block her from view. No way in hell was he going to look at her.

"We need to leave, and therefore, pay, so the check please." Johanna informed her politely, nodding slightly.

"B-But, you haven't gotten your food yet." The waitress stuttered.

"It's okay, the check please, we'll pay for the food anyway." Johanna assured her. The waitress shrugged, pulling said check from her pockets.

"Just stay calm, and Reggie stop glaring at him." Regina scolded as she turned her attention back to them. Reggie grumbled under his breath, but looked away.

"What are we going to do?" May whined quietly as they stood and started to leave. Drew slung an arm over her shoulder, kissing her temple.

"Well, he knows that I saw him, so he probably won't try and follow us, plus he's outnumbered." Paul explained his logic as they made their way out of the restaurant and in the direction of Reggie's house. It took them a few seconds, but when they arrived, they all went inside, automatically heading to the biggest room, the living room.

One good thing, was that it was back to the way it was supposed to be, Dawn curled around Paul and his lap, on a love seat. A knock on the door broke them all out of their silent thoughts.

"He seriously isn't planning on coming here, right?" Ash asked, more shocked than actually wanting an answer. Regina immediately stood.

"I'll check." She bolted towards the door before Reggie and Paul could object, which they were just about to do. They stood on instinct to go help their Mom if she needed it, but a few seconds later she came back in, looking slightly sullen. The attention drifted from her as the fancily dressed woman waltzed in after her.

"Hello all!" the woman greeted cheerfully. Dawn just stared at her, mouth agape.

"Hey, why are you here?" Paul asked, just managing to make it sound polite under his stress. Could she choose a worse time to make an appearance?


	7. Jobs

Lauren stared into and at nothing. She knew why Santiago had blown her off. He had figured out about it,. He figured out she was pregnant. James sat down on the set of concrete stairs she had perched on silently for the past twenty minutes.

"Hey," he shifted uncomfortably, alerting her that he knew the news, "Santiago told me, and he seemed pissed." James paused again, "Whose is it?" he asked, dreading the answer. Lauren looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yours." She answered, confirming his worst fear, and breaking down into tears. She stood and stormed off in no general direction when he said nothing.

"Don't sound so surprised! Winning the Vielstone Singing Contest has some beniefits!" the woman chuckled. Paul frowned, he didn't think he sounded surprised, he sounded stressed. Dawn cut in when she realized he was about to crack and snap at her.

"Hi Mimi!" she chirped.

"Hello Dawn." Mimi, the old Vielstone Singing Contest judge, greeted. "I have a letter for you two, from the Hearthome theater company, very fancy, very posh, invitation only shows." Mimi chuckled, "Totally want you two to be in one of their productions together." She tossed Dawn a large manila envelope, which landed in Dawn's lap with a thump.

"We can't act though!" Dawn objected, then paused, well, technically, Paul could. Paul could obviously tell where her train of thought had gone and scowled.

"Just think about, it could be your big break." Mimi winked and strutted out of the room like that was the perfect goodbye.

"She seemed to change." Misty commented idly.

"That was all she wanted?" Reggie asked.

"Guess so." Drew shrugged, then brought them back to the problem at hand, "Now, what about Randy?" he asked.

James sighed, leaning up and catching up to Lauren with an easy jog. "Does Santiago…?" he let the question hang in the air as he easily kept pace with her angry walk.

"No." Lauren shook her head, "I don't think he does. He knows it's not his, but he doesn't know it's yours." She elaborated.

"Good." James nodded and shifted slightly, uncomfortable again, "Are you going to…keep it?"

"Are you going to help if I do?" Lauren shot back, stopping in her pace. James stopped a few steps in front of her, slipping his hand through his hair, which for once was hanging around his shoulders instead of his little pony tail.

"That's what I thought." Lauren snapped, spinning on her heel and going back inside to her new job.

"We should take the gig." Dawn motioned to the manila envelope on her lap.

"How would that help things?" Paul asked, completely confused, as were the others.

"When we go to Hearthome, Randy won't know." She explained her reasoning, "We could just leave, without a fuss. He'll know we're not here, but he won't know where we are." Dawn continued.

"That could actually work." Maylene nodded her consent.

"But then you'd have to leave us!" Reggie exclaimed, then chuckled, "Plus, can we trust you two in a hotel room alone?" he winked as they turned bright red together. He could always find time for a joke, even when it might be an inappropriate time.

"Shut up Reggie." Paul growled, in embarresment, not in anger.

Regina rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, that might be our only choice." She informed them, and brought them back onto subject. Johanna stared at Paul with steely eyes and he shivered slightly. Johanna had the same type of eyes as Dawn. While they may usually be cheery, when they were mad or any other serious emotion, they were scary as hell.

"I like you Paul, and I trust that you two will not do anything irresponsible. And if you do, I know I can take my full anger out on you Paul." She stated pointedly and the others couldn't help but snicker. She said this as if would be Paul's fault if anything happened, as if he would be the one seducing. If only she knew.

"Well you guys better go pack." Drew sighed, alleviating some of the tension of Paul as he saw a way to get out of Johanna's scruntizing eyes. Reggie pouted, causing the others to laugh again. Dawn stoo first and went upstairs, followed by Paul shortly after.

_**A/N: Sorry. Again, really short chapter, but don't worry, this time I'm not wired on Mountain Dew, so no randomness or ranting. Review.**_


	8. Happy Birthday

Dawn had finished packing and headed to a place she knew well, Paul's room, but she wasn't happy. Not even knocking (not that she would even if she was happy), she walked into where Paul was lounging easily acoss his bed, suitcases on his side. He looked nearly asleep, but his eyes fluttered open when he heard the door click quietly closed. Dawn came into the room. He didn't lean up, but they stared at each other.

"I'm still mad at you." Dawn figured she should throw that out there.

"I know, I'm sorry." Paul stated. Only that, nothing else.

"That's not enough." Dawn sighed in sadness.

"I know." Paul stated again. It was silent.

"I don't forgive you."

"But, you will." Dawn was abruptly furious at that idea. The fact he seemed so sure she would forgive him.

"How do you know?" Dawn snarled, stepping closer and clenching her fistis. It took one simple statement for her to deflate.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah." Dawn muttered, "And you don't love me." Her self esteem was taking it's toll with this comment. She turned and left. But, even she was unaware of how quickly Paul could move, because she could even take a step toward the door, she was pinned to the wall, and staring into Paul's nearly onyx eyes. The emotions stirring in his eyes were so self-loathing and hurt, that Dawn had to blink back tears.

"Never say that again." Paul hissed, "Don't be naïve. The only reason for me to break up with you was to protect you." He explained, "I thought you had it figured out that I love you more than life." Dawn let out a sob-chuckle.

"You're like Edward." Dawn cracked a smile and managed a giggle. Paul blinked, before Dawn leaned up and caught his lips. They only kissed for a few seconds, before they were interrupted.

"Yay! It isn't a full day before we catch you two making out!" Reggie exclaimed, walking in with Maylene. Maylene chuckled as they broke apart, Paul being forced to stare at Dawn in order to not strangle his brother. Dawn simply watched in amazement as his once onyx eyes changed color to their normal light-ish purple.

"Everyone wanted to know what was taking you two so long." She explained, "But, we'll come back." She grinned, pulling the objecting Reggie out of the room.

"But Maylene! I wanna watch them make up!" Reggie whined and complained, causing Maylene to pause in her pulling.

"Considering how they're making up, you realize how perverted that sounds right?" she questioned, chuckling lightly as Reggie blushed and started stuttering out escuses. Maylene rolled her eyes and pulled him all the way from the room, shutting the door behind them.

Dawn blinked, before turning her full attention back to Paul, who shook his head.

"Reggie…" he grumbled. Dawn smirked, slipping her now unpinned arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, you have plently of time to kiss me." She purred, and so they were caught up again.

Lauren had left James staring after her as she returned to the home. She paused in the aimless direction she was walking, thinking back to the threat Santiago had made to her and her unborn baby.

_Flashback~~~~~_

"_Santiago! It was before you and I were together! Please!" Lauren begged, tears coming down her face faster now. Stupid Amber, what did she know anyway? Why did she tell Santiago? She grabbed his arm, but he pushed her off, too roughly, for she fell to the ground. _

"_I don't care!" he snarled. "Get rid of the baby and I'll be with you." That was his only offer, her only choice. _

"_But-" Lauren instinctively put a hand on her stomach. He wanted to get an abortion "I can't!" she cried protectively. _

"_Then I'll just take care of it after it's born." Santiago muttered darkly, stalking away. Lauren shivered, he didn't mean take care of it, as in feed it diapers and bottles._

Lauren's face filled with a snarl so terrifying, it would have scared away a full grown Urasing. She wrapped both arms around her stomach and turned to a different direction, with renewed vigor.

After Dawn and Paul stopped lip-locking, they dragged their stuff downstairs. Well, Paul dragged everything, and Dawn danced down in front of him.

"Where is everybody?" Dawn asked, hiding a grin from Paul.

"Don't know." Paul grunted, dropping the bags at the bottom of the steps. Dawn shrugged and headed towards the kitchen, knowing he would follow. He automatically went after her and for once in his life, his face showed surprise as they got there, but that might be because everyone yelled it, even Dawn.

"Surprise!" Paul blinked and the expression was gone.

"What?" he asked, having no clue what was going on, but the cake with 18 candles in it was a big hint.

"Happy Birthday!" Reggie pulled him into a hug. He stood there stiffly until Reggie let go.

"It's January 3rd." Paul pointed out dryly, "My birthday is January 7th." _**(A/N: I have no clue when his birthday is supposed to be, so I made it up.)**_

"Yeah, but you and Dawn are leaving for Hearthome, so we won't be there." Misty explained for the group. As everyone got their gifts out, Paul was pushed into a chair by Reggie. Dawn leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll give you your birthday present on your birthday." Dawn murmured in his ear. Paul wouldn't have blushed, if it didn't really sound like murmuring, but purring. And he knew when Dawn talked like that she was in a…good mood. Drew spotted his blush and smirked.

"What did Dawn say?" Drew asked, turning everyone's attention to the couple. Dawn didn't crack under the pressure and blush, while Paul got control of his blush.

"Nothing," Dawn chirped, "I just told him I'd give him his gift on his birthday since I'll still be there with him." Dawn shrugged, arms still loosely thrown against Paul's neck. Drew shook his head.

"Okay." He chuckled sarcastically, but Paul was too busy marveling at Dawn's voice to call him on it. It was really amazing how it could change from a deep, purring tone to a high, chirpy tone in an instant like that.

"I'll get it!" Dawn ducked out of the room, and it hit Paul that the doorbell rang.


	9. Goodbye

Dawn made her way to the door quickly, but opening the door, Dawn scowled. _Poor Paul, happy birthday to you, you got a fan girl. _Dawn thought sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Dawn snapped, voice changing for the third time in less than a minute. Her eyes widened as the girl took one look at her and burst into tears.

"Y-You gotta h-help me!" the girl wailed. Dawn paused, voice getting slightly softer.

"What's going on Lauren" she asked slight hostile edge still apparent, even with the nicer tone in her voice. "You need to explain to me what's going on, but you need to calm down first." Dawn commanded lightly.

"Everything's wrong!" Lauren wailed, "First, I accidentally slept with James, next I got with Santiago, but I realized that I-I'm-" Lauren let out another loud wail and Dawn glanced behind her to see if the others were coming, but they weren't yet. Lauren's hands automatically crept to her stomach and were wrapped around it. Dawn figured it out and gasped, automatic maternal instincts kicking in, even though Lauren was older than her.

"Calm down, come in." Dawn soothed, slipping an arm around her shoulder. Lauren continued to sob as Dawn placed her on the couch, before sitting down next to her carefully. "All this stress isn't good for the baby, calm down." Dawn spoke calmly.

"The baby?" Lauren repeated, looking up to her with puffy eyes, and for a moment Dawn thought she made the wrong assumption, but Lauren continued, calming down. "Santiago threatened the baby and we broke up." Lauren finished her story. "I'm afraid he's gonna hurt it." Lauren whispered. Dawn decided the one thing Lauren needed: a hug. Lauren accepted this caring present, and continued to sniffle slightly into her shoulder.

Paul was distracted by the presents the others gave him for a little while, but shifted uncomfortably as he realized Dawn still wasn't back. "Thanks for the gifts," he abruptly stood, "I'm gonna go see what's taking Dawn so long." And he was out of the room. He immediately noticed the door was closed and Dawn wasn't there, and he skitzed.

Did James and Santiago steal her away! How could he have let her go to the door alone? He was obviously stupid.

Then, he looked to the living room on instinct and realized she was safe, but his eyes widened…Dawn and Lauren were…hugging? Well, he knew it was a dream when Dawn actually forgave him, but this proved it for him. Dawn caught his eyes from over Lauren's shoulder and frowned.

"Lauren has a problem." She said aloud to him. Lauren pulled away and looked up over her shoulder at Paul, before looking down again. "She's pregnant." Paul's eyes got even wider, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"How do you know Lauren?" Paul asked directly to her, deciding that he wouldn't talk just to Dawn, like she wasn't here.

"I took a test." Lauren answered. Dawn brightened immediately.

"It could be a false positive." Dawn turned to Paul, standing up, "Go get another test!" she commanded, opening the door.

"But-" Paul started to object, but Dawn pushed him out the door.

"Go!" she commanded, slamming the door in his face. Paul sighed and started his way to the store.

It took him probably five minutes to get to the store, and he quickly got the test. Now, the akward part was here.

Paul shifted uncomfortably under the clerk's smirking face. "So you got some chick pregnant, eh?" he asked. Paul growled.

"No, a friend of mine has to check if she's pregnant." Paul explained, although he really couldn't call Lauren a friend.

"Okay." The man drawled sarcastically, handing him the bag with the pregnancy test in it, "Have a nice day." He chuckled. Paul rolled his eyes and left the store, heading home.

As Paul came through the door, he realized Dawn had informed the others since they were all there. Reggie snickered as he saw Paul.

"You had to go get the pee stick." He stated immaturely. Dawn ignored Reggie and grabbed the back from Paul, letting Lauren in to the bathroom. It was about a minute and a half before she came out, fanning her self with her hands nervously.

"I can't look, I can't do it Dawn, will you?" she begged, going into the bathroom, coming out holding the stick in a piece of toilet paper. She looked at Lauren.

"It's negative." She stated, neutral. Lauren's face didn't show relief, just shock.

"It's negative?" Lauren repeated. Dawn nodded. Lauren let out a breath, "That's….great…" her face started to crumble, "Because of how complicated it was, a-and the threat…I mean…" Dawn sighed and Lauren officially started to cry.

"Yeah." May agreed softly. Lauren snorted through her tears.

"This is so stupid!" she whined, "How can I cry over this?" she asked. Dawn knew this was hypothetical, but decided to answer any way. She bit her lip.

"Well, I mean, you're pregnant, so you are probably hormonal." She commented, blasé. Lauren and everyone else turned to stare at her.

"What?" Lauren squeaked. Dawn smiled.

"It's not negative. It's positive." Dawn answered, laughing slightly. "I lied before, but now you know how you really feel about it!" Dawn giggled.

"Oh! You sneaky little-" Lauren grabbed the test from Dawn, but didn't stop smiling. "Oh!" Sure enough, there was a little pink plus sign on it that signaled that she was indeed pregnant.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Paul murmured in Dawn's ear. Dawn nodded slightly and followed him into the other room.

"Be right back." She called to them. She stood across from Paul. "Yeah?" she asked evenly.

"Dawn, I know you have a good heart, but have you thought, just for a moment about all the stuff she has said?" Paul asked cautiously, "I mean she's been with James and Santiago. How do we know this isn't a trick?" he got to the point, "A way Randy and the others can get to us?" Dawn gasped.

"Paul! How can you think that? Do you really think Lauren is that good an actress?" Dawn put her hands on her hips. Paul shook his head.

"Fine, forget I said anything." Paul shook his head. Dawn snorted, spinning on her heel and going back to the others. Paul sighed and followed her. Regina walked into the room at this moment.

"Your brother said he'd be here any minute." She informed Lauren. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and it was Brett on the other side. He pulled Lauren into a hug and kept an arm around her waist.

"Hello and thanks." He greeted them, while thanking them.

"Sure thing." Dawn nodded. Lauren came over and hugged her.

"Thank you. I know you really don't lime me, but you've been really nice." She whispered in Dawn's ear. Dawn nodded lightly.

"You're welcome." Dawn murmured in reply and a few more goodbyes and good luck, Lauren and Brett left.

"Well, that was interesting." Johanna broke the silence that had settled over them.

"Oh!" Regina clapped, "Your train to Hearthome comes in an hour and a half, spend some time with us before you leave!" she begged, but it sounded more like a command. Paul nodded and Dawn agreed.

They spent an hour eating and just talking to each other, but as they had a half an hour until the train left, Johanna suggested they leave so they could get a good seat.

"We'll just see you off here." Johanna stated as she pulled Dawn into a hug and kissing the top of her head. As Dawn continued along the line of hugs goodbye, Johanna pulled Paul into a hug.

"When are you going to ask her?" Johanna murmured in his ear.

"On the train." Paul informed her and she nodded, releasing him. Dawn came over, sniffling. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You are aware we'll see them again in less than a few months, right?" he asked sarcastically. Dawn shoved him.

"Oh! Wait!" Misty grabbed the envelope Mimi had left earlier, "You probably want to look at this on the train." She explained, handing it to Paul, who nodded. The envelope was almost crushed by both Reggie and Regina, who forcefully pulled Paul into a hug between them.

"We knew you wouldn't let us hug you, so we force you too." Reggie explained cheerfully. The others snickered as Paul grimaced.

"Okay, okay," Regina chuckled, "You two better go before you're late." She let go of Paul, but Reggie didn't. Paul tried to shake him off, but sighed when it didn't work.

"Reggie." He warned and Reggie let go. Paul grabbed his and Dawn's bags, ignoring Dawn's objections that she could carry her own.

"So chivalrous." Maylene giggled. Reggie pouted.

"Am I not chivalrous?" he asked and they started to ague. Paul smirked and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Bye you guys!" Dawn cried as they left.


	10. Heated Moment

They continued walking towards the train station in silence, until Dawn got annoyed.

"Let me carry something!" she exclaimed, finally bursting.

"Fine." Paul shrugged, pausing to readjust.

"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised it was that easy to convince him to let her do something instead of just walking.

"Yup." He handed her the envelope and she waited for more, but she scowled, grumbling to herself about his now smirking face as he continued walking now. She didn't say anything else the entire way to the train station, preferring to sulk and fume in silence.

They got to the train station at the exact time the train got there luckily. The train itself was fast, but big and each little group got their own compartment.

Dawn agreed to let Paul pay, which pleasantly surprised him, until he turned back around to see Dawn carrying some bags and smirking. Paul rolled his eyes. She laughed, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh no, you got the bag." Paul stated dryly, and Dawn went back to scowling. After getting on the train and getting their own little, private compartment, things were finally calm enough so they could talk. Dawn opened her mouth to speak, just as the train started moving and an intercom message blasted.

"Welcome! We hope you enjoy your trip! It will take one hour to get to our first destination, Hearthome, then…" the leader droned on about times, but Dawn and Paul already heard how long it would take, do didn't really pay attention, until the end, "Thank you for taking Sinnoh's finest train system."

"Finally." Dawn rolled her eyes, "Want to look in the enevolope now?" she asked brightly. Paul nervously ran a hand through his hair, which she noticed. "What?" she asked, getting nervous about some unknown thing also.

"I kind of wanted to talk about something first." Paul explained. Dawn's face showed shock.

"Now you're breaking up with me for real?" she whimpered. Paul blinked.

"What?" he dropped down to his knees in front of her, since she was opposite of her. "Love, I'm sorry to say this, but the only way I'm gonna leave you is if you forcibly make me and even then I won't be far away." He swore. Dawn leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his nose, before also dropping onto her knees. There, she kissed him fully, but it wasn't a makeout session, it was more sweet.

"I love you." She breathed, leaning up, backing into her seat, while keeping her arms wound around his neck, forcing him to come up next to her.

"I love you back." He agreed and Dawn kissed his neck then chin. She leaned back, staring at him.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" she asked softly. Looking into her eyes, almost all of Paul's nervousness disappeared. _Almost all._

"I was thinking about it, we're going to be in Hearthome for a while, and it's the capital of coordinating, right?" Dawn nodded. Paul nodded in reply, "Well, in a few days, I'll be eighteen, officially and adult, and officially old enough to get an apartment." He stated imploringly.

"Okay…" Dawn drawled, not getting it.

"And…" Paul's nervousness reappeared, "I was thinking…you could…move in with me when I get an apartment." He finally got out. Dawn continued to stare uncomprehendingly at him for a few moments. Finally, she spoke.

"When do we start apartment hunting?" she chirped happily, snuggling into his side. She literally felt Paul let out a breath of relief and giggle, leaning up to peck his chin again. She just couldn't help but kiss him more, after the close break-up call.

"Whenever you want." He answered truthfully, "For right now though, do you want to open the envelope of wonder?" Paul asked jokingly, chuckling. Dawn nodded eagerly and popping up to where Paul was previously sitting, riffling through his bag. Paul smirked at the view, Dawn leaning into the bag. He was just a teenager after all.

"Nice butt." He commented and Dawn made a squealing noise and flattening her rather short skirt over said 'nice butt'.

"Shut up." She grumbled, sitting down and pulling the bag onto her lap to prevent any more spying onto her 'nice butt'. Paul, obviously in a good mood since she agreed to move in with him, pouted. He hopped next to her, and did something outrageous, lifting her out of her seat and onto his lap, in the process squeezing her butt. She jumped about a foot in the air.

"Paul!" she squeaked, blushing brightly.

"Mine." He smirked possessively. An idea dawned on Dawn then, and she mirrored his smirk. She swung a leg over him and ground into him. He let out a half strangled gasp.

"Mine…" she purred, running her hands up and down his chest. "All of you is mine." One of her rare possessive moments was in action. "From every strand of plum hair to the soles of your feet and everything in between." She hissed, "Everything." She ground into him again. Paul couldn't take the sexual tension any more and attacked her neck with kissing, making her squeak. Soon, that squeak was overtaken as his mouth moved from her neck to her lips. As she started returning the kiss, a soft knock on the door startled them.

"Ignore it." Paul mumbled, continuing his attack on her neck.

"Yes?" Dawn called a bit breathlessly, basically ignore Paul's statement. Paul groaned, leaning his head back on the seat.

"Food or drinks?" a feminine voice called into the room. Dawn brightened, untangling herself from Paul and standing up and going to open the door.

"Milkshake?" Dawn asked, nearly begging. The teenage girl behind the door blushed and giggled.

"Um, sure." She agreed finally.

"Good two strawberry milkshakes." Dawn grinned. The girl nodded and turned away, giggling and blushing. "What was with her?" Dawn asked, scoffing after closing the door of course. Paul snorted. "What?" Dawn asked again.

"Nice stomach." Paul smirked, fixing his own shirt. He couldn't help but curse the girl for interrupting them. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't come. He couldn't or else he might have an even bigger problem.

They had obviously gotten more heated then they realized and Dawn blushed, pulling her shirt down, which had risen to her ribs.

"Oops." Dawn giggled, "How am I suppose to face that girl now?" she asked and Paul shrugged as an answer. A knock sounded at that precise moment, and Dawn, still blushing, opened the door and accepted the milkshakes. She gave them to Paul and returned with the money, handing it to the girl. Dawn nodded as a thank you.

"Please, _enjoy _the rest of your trip ma'am." The girl cracked and Dawn blushed brighter, nearly slamming the door in the girl's face, while Paul started laughing. She glared at him.

"Shut up." She nodded at him. In all this hectic time, they completely forgot to open the envelope.


	11. Meeting the Real Mimi

It wasn't until the next morning that they remembered said enevelope. "Okay! No more interruptions! We're opening it right now!" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing the envelope and plopping on her bed. Paul sighed, but made no move to get off his own bed. The clerk behind the desk made it abundantly clear that they shouldn't sleep in the same bed, let alone sit on it.

~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~

_Paul had gotten to the bags before Dawn and was logging them into the hotel they were staying at. And apparently, Hearthome's weather wouldn't want to break the tradition of Dawn and Paul having snow wherever they went, and it was really coming down. Paul dropped the bags behind the counter._

"_Hello." The man behind the counter greeted boredly, but an older woman came up behind him, pushing him out of the way._

"_Bad!" she scolded, before turning to the,. "Sorry, my son's unenthusiastic welcome to the Maui Maui Hotel in Hearthome, family run since 1967." The woman exclaimed proudly, going behind the computer, "Two rooms?" _

"_One, we'll just share." Dawn chirped. The woman stared at her with narrowed eyes._

"_One room, two beds?" she asked dryly._

"_Uh…yes?" Dawn nodded nervously. _

"_Good." The woman glared at him as if he would force Dawn into bed with him. "Names?" she asked sweetly, turning back to Dawn._

"_Dawn and Paul." She replied. After typing away at her computer for a few moments, she handed Dawn two room keys._

"_Have a nice stay Dawn." the woman basically ignored Paul._

"_Uh….thanks." Dawn nodded. Paul could swear he felt that woman's glare on his back all the way until the elevator doors closed behind them._

"I don't think your friend from down stairs would appreciate us being on the same bed." Paul commented dryly, coming back into the real world.

"Paul! Come on! I wanna open it!" Dawn whined, breaking him out of his reverie. Paul sighed, leaning up and tumbling onto the bed behind her, before crawling up beside her. That was all the incentive Dawn needed to start opening the enevelope. As she ripped it open though, a bunch of papers tumbled out.

"Smooth." Paul commented. Dawn rolled her eyes, scrambling to pick everything up, shuffling through the papers, Dawn's eyes widened.

"The auditions are today at twelve! We can sing anything and show off our 'acting skills'." Dawn laughed.

"Well, we have two hours. We can get brunch, but where are the auditions?" Paul asked.

"Corner of town, if we make it, we must make it to the main theatre or something." Dawn shrugged.

"Okay," Paul agreed, "Come on, let's find some place to eat and maybe after the auditions, we can start looking for an apartment." He said, just to see her beam, and it worked.

"Cool." Dawn chirped, pulling his hand to force him to get up and go out of the room.

"It looks kind of scary." Dawn stated about the huge black mansion where the auditions were to be held.

"You came!" Mimi squealed, suddenly jogging up behind them. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, curling slightly and she was wearing a simple jogging suit.

"Yup, hi Mimi." Dawn grinned.

"Come on in you guys!" she pushed them forward slightly and went inside, expecting them to follow. They nodded at each other and followed her in. Dawn screamed and Paul struggled to get to her, but everything went dark.

"Poor things." Mimi grinned, laughing at the now knocked out Dawn and Paul.

"Good job, my dear." The man beside her kissed her forehead.

"Nice Mom." The younger boy on her other side nodded in agreement.

**_A/N: Yeah, sorry it's so short, and a cliffy, but HAHA!_**


	12. Introducing James     Shinji?

Paul groaned lightly and attempted to use his hands to hold his throbbing head, but realized they were restrained. It all came back to him, the auditions, Mimi, and…Dawn's terrified screaming. Hearing a light sniffling noise coming from his left, Paul managed to get to his knees, crawling over in that direction. Dawn was curled into a ball, hands tied in front of her.

"Dawn…" Paul murmured, coming up behind her. Dawn jumped and spun around, when she saw Paul, she threw her still tied hands around his neck, kissing him. Paul wanted to hug her back, but couldn't since his hands were tied behind his back.

"What happened?" Dawn whimpered.

"Aw, how touching." The door was open and…Randy walked in. Paul pushed Dawn behind him the best he could, simply by habit, not as if he could actually protect her. Dawn blinked, and nonchalantly started working on the knots tying his hands together. Paul realized this and commended her in his head.

"What do you want?" Paul snarled, turning his attention the threat at hand. Randy chuckled, holding up two pokewatches.

"What do you want?" Paul repeated, feeling Dawn unknot one of the two knots. Again, Randy ignored him, pulling out a black bag.

"Quite some powerful Pokémon you two have here. The torterra and empoleon nearly took out have our men before we had a chance to restrain them." He explained, showing the pokeballs inside the bag.

"What do you want?" Paul snarled one more time, and the rope came off. He kept up the illusion that it was still tied, by keeping his hands behind his back.

"What do you want," Dawn glared, "Randy?" she spat out the name and Randy chuckled.

"Still bitter I tricked you, eh?" he questioned rhethorically. "Poor naïve thing." He shook his head.

"Screw you!" Dawn yowled.

"Got yourself a lively one here son." Randy smirked. The door opened again, and Mimi came in with James.

Paul and Dawn both stared at them, and both were starting to notice things. Streaks of red hair ran through Mimi's seemingly plain brown hair now. Both had the same narrow eye structure, though James' were purple. _Wait…_ Paul and Dawn almost gasped in sync at this point. James crouched down to Paul's level.

"Hey bro." he greeted, smirking…the same way that seemed to be passed down with all the boys in the family, Paul, Reggie, and Randy's smirk.

Frantic knocking hit Reggie's door in Vielstone. "Well go!" Maylene exclaimed, pushing him off the couch. Misty and Ash were out on a date, but everyone else was there. As soon as Reggie opened the door, Lauren pushed pass him and into the living room, a worried Brett followed her.

"Hello Lauren, Brett, and please come in." Reggie said to the empty doorway, frowning.

"She just randomly started freaking out and won't tell me what's going on!" Brett exclaimed, sounding stressed.

"Where's Dawn and Paul?" Lauren asked, sounding distraught.

"Lauren, calm down." May grabbed the freaking out girl, "They went to an audition for some place in Hearthome." May informed her.

"No!" Lauren immediately wailed, "I'm too late! It's a trap!" Lauren exclaimed.

"What's a trap?" Regina asked, coming into the room from the kitchen, Johanna trailing behind her, nervous feeling crawling up the pit of her stomach at seeing Lauren again. Ash and Misty also arrived, but immediately realized the severity of the situation and were silent.

"The audition! If I'm right, Mimi lured them to Randy!" Lauren shook her head, "I can't believe I let this happen.

"Mimi was working with Randy?" Johanna asked in shock, "She seemed so nice!"

"Why would she help him" Misty asked in disgust, announcing her and Ash's presence.

"They're married." Lauren explained. It took approximently five seconds of silence for all hell to break loose.

"What?" Regina roared, fists clenching.

**_A/N: Oh gosh...I feel bad...this is two really short chappies in a row, AND another cliffy (somewhat). I finished writing this completly, I just haven't typed it, but two things, ONE, I think this is too much drama, and TWO, I think they spend way too much time in this house._**


	13. The Real Boss

"Hello Randall." A voice stated behind Randy, who stiffened. The others automatically turned around. Soon enough, Randy regained his bearings though.

"Cyrus." Randy stated coolly after spinning around.

"Have you captured the boy I wanted yet?" Cyrus questioned, getting right down to business.

"Yes, but there is also a girl…" Randy trailed off, "But, I can get rid of her quite easily." Randy was quick to add. Cyrus couldn't see the girl. He would realize in an instant.

"No, we might be able to use the girl somehow." Cyrus waved him off, "Show me to them." Randy swore multiple times in his head. He was going to object again, but Cyrus' cronies came around the corner, Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, planets, whatever their names were. Spinning on his heel, Randy started to leave, expecting them to follow, but was forced to stop when Santiago nearly appeared in front of them.

"Trespassers, not sure if they called the cops, but they're all Dawn and Paul's friends." Santiago panted out. Cyrus tilted his head, but seemed to shake a thought off. Randy let out a quiet breath of relief, he didn't realize…yet.

"We should go see the trespassers first." Cyrus nodded. We? Randy swore in his head again.

"Uhm…it's okay! You shouldn't have to go sir!" Randy seriously hoped what's her face, Joanne, Joha, Jonah, whatever, wasn't with them. That could equal a problem.

"I'll go." Cyrus stated with finality. Randy held back a whimper, this explosion would not be good.

"Well, that worked well." Johanna grumbled, struggling futilely against the people holding her arms.

"We should have thought of a plan, better than the one we had." May frowned.

"I think our plan was fine!" Reggie objected.

"Yes, attempting to walk through the front door was brilliant." One of the men restraining them chuckled.

"Did we ask your opinion?" Regina snapped at him, attempting to face the man with no luck.

"Sooth yourself Regina." Randy walked into the room, looking quite cross. Reggie averted his gaze, refusing to loose his temper. Regina's face twisted into a snarl.

"Ah, so that's why you were so resistant to show me the trespassers, your Regina was here!" Cyrus chuckled, making his appearance. Regina deflated, eyes widening.

"Cyrus." She choked out, turning her gaze to Johanna, who was as white as a ghost.

"You'll never let me leave, will you?" Paul sighed in defeat. Dawn shook her head.

"You're mine forever!" Dawn smiled, curling back into his lap. Paul wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his neck.

"Now we just need to get out of here." Paul sighed.

"And we will." Dawn swore, "Both of us!"

"Aw! How sweet!" Mimi cooed, coming back into the room, armed with two bulky guards on either side of her. Paul stood, bringing Dawn with him. They both glared at her. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh stop it you two! Glaring doesn't suit you." She smirked.

"What are you even doing here?" Dawn asked, "Don't you think the media would find out about this, since you are oh so famous?" Dawn mocked.

"It's surprising how much they're willing to cooperate when you send a little money there way." Mimi smirked at her.

"How did you know we would go away from our family and friends, and not just stay with them to think of a way to get rid of you and Randy?" Paul asked, refusing to call Randy his father.

"Oh, your Daddy knew that'd you'd try and protect your family and friends. _Try_ being the key word." Mimi's smirk widened.

"What?" they both exclaimed, as she waved to them.

"Au revoir." She left them with that question on their mind.

Everyone, but Randy and Regina, looked on in confusion as Johanna and Cyrus had a silent stare down.

"Johanna." Cyrus stated evenly and Randy stifled a groan. He had obviously put the pieces together Dawn wasn't just a coincidental name, she was _the _Dawn.

"Cyrus." Johanna replied, her voice betraying her overall appearance. She looked scared and nervous, but her voice was hateful and confident.

"Lock them up. I'll decide what I wish to do with them later." Cyrus, with that final command, stalked out of the room,

"You heard him boys." Randy followed Cyrus quickly out of the room. As they were being dragged away, Lauren and James locked eyes, before James looked away. No one even thought about the fact that the police could have been called.


	14. Traitor

Paul pulled Dawn behind him, eyes darkening as he heard the distinguishable sound of the lock clicking open. Dawn blinked, and Paul's speed came into play again as she was suddenly hidden in the shadows of the room. Paul's eyes widened as no one came in, but his friends and family were thrown in. The first thing he noticed after that, was the irate expression on his Mom's face, something he had never seen before. The door slammed close, and all of them had yet to notice Dawn and Paul.

"Jerks! Dirty thieving criminals!" Regina screamed at the closed doors.

"I hope Dawn and Paul are okay…" Johanna drawled, changing Regina's attention.

"We're so stupid!" Lauren scowled, sliding down the wall.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, I have to say I agree," Paul stated, alerting them of his presence.

"Shut up Paul! We didn't ask your opinion!" Ash complained. It took them all of a second after that.

"Paul! Are you okay? Where's Dawn?" Johanna was the first to speak, as Regina pulled Paul into a hug.

"Hi." Dawn stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh thank goodness!" Johanna let out a sigh of relief, pulling her into a hug.

"Please, please, _please._ Tell me you called the police before you attempted a rescue plan." Paul nearly begged, only a slightly threatening edge in his voice. They all shared nervous glances, not answering him.

"Oh, okay. We called the police first." May chirped. Paul groaned, immediately realizing the lie, dropping to the ground and rubbing his temples.

"I can't believe you didn't call the police first!" Dawn yowled, "Why wouldn't you?"

"I didn't think there were going to be that many people!" Lauren exclaimed, "He got more since I left." She explained.

Both Dawn and Paul were saved from having to rebuke when the door creaked open again. "What were you thinking?" James hissed, straight at Lauren.

"What?" Lauren asked, startled.

"I repeat, what were you thinking?" James exclaimed, "You're pregnant! You can't go gallivanting around trying to save the world!" James spat.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Lauren crossed her arms stubbornly, "And I'm not trying to save the world! I'm just trying to repay Dawn and Paul for saving me!" James blinked as she informed him of that.

"Who are you? Pregnancy does change a woman!" James exclaimed in shock, "Dawn and Paul?" Lauren's eyes widened.

"Ohmigawd! I wanted to save them!" Lauren shouted, pointing at Dawn and Paul with a look of shock so strong on her face, that James flinched.

"She's back." Paul sighed, as Lauren nearly threw herself at James.

"Okay, fine. I can get you out." James nodded, dragging her out of the room.

"Thank you!" was the final thing they heard before the door shut.

"I can't believe she betrayed us!" Dawn exclaimed, sounding shocked and hurt.

"I can." Paul snorted, as he slowly walked to the closed door, "Good thing James here is an idiot though." He chuckled, very easily opening the unlocked door.

Everyone gaped at Paul and the door. "You coming?" Paul asked, smirking slightly.

"Wha,..?" Reggie summed up everything everyone was thinking.

"James must have been on guard duty or something, or else he wouldn't have been able to come in, and when he left the door didn't lock. So…" Paul shrugged, "Kind of a giveaway." Dawn grinned.

"My Paul is a genius!" Dawn squealed, hugging him. Paul blushed slightly.

"We should go…before they send someone to switch shifts with James…..or something." Paul changed the attention the open door.

"You are smart Paul." Maylene chuckled, following out after Reggie and the others, until it was only Dawn and Paul.

"And you're mine." Dawn tweaked his nose as she passed. Paul replied with a roll of his eyes and followed her out, gently closing the door on his way out.

"Leave." Cyrus stated coldly and everyone started to file out of the room. Randy joined the line discretely. "Hold it Shinji!" Randy winced and stepped out of line. Mimi spared him a glance, before rolling her eyes. As everyone left the room, Randy felt Cyrus' icy stare. "Explain." Cyrus stated coldly.

"Well, I mean, I knew you wouldn't be happy, a-and I figured you would figure it out when you saw Dawn, a-and-" Randy's rambling was cut off.

"Shut up!" Cyrus snapped. He grabbed Randy by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me my ex-wife and daughter were involved in this?" Cyrus snarled.

"I'm sorry…." Randy stated, attempting to escape Cyrus' wrath.

"Sorry?" Cyrus exploded, "I'll make you sorry! You think you can just…." As Cyrus continued to rant, Randy spaced boredly.

It seemed as if Cyrus was finally out of anger and had just settled to exhaustion. He dropped Randy's collar, and sighed, running a hand through his hair, which would no doubt become gray from all of this.

"Bring me to them." Cyrus commanded lightly. Randy nodded, being careful not to, and not wanting to set him off again. The walk to the holding chamber was a silent one. Randy being cautious and Cyrus lost in his thoughts.

"That's odd….James was on watch duty…" Randy mumbled to himself, but Cyrus's head snapped to him. No matter how hard Randy had tried, Cyrus was still going to explode. For when he opened the door, no one was there.

Lauren trailed behind James faithfully, and quickly. So quickly, that when James abruptly stopped, Lauren ran into him.

"Santiago…" James warned the man in front of him to stay back. The man who had a slightly crazed look in his eyes. James stepped back, pushing Lauren with him.

"So, you steal my girlfriend and knock her up, huh, _buddy_?" Santiago hissed.

"Dude, calm down." James back up more, taking up a stance he learned from Paul, pushing Lauren behind him. Santiago stalked forward as James stumbled back, pushing Lauren backwards too.

"She shouldn't be out of the holding cell, what? Are you a traitor now too?" Santiago yelled.

"Santiago-" James had to stop to deflect the oncoming attack. Lauren covered her mouth to stop screaming. "Run." James grunted, punching Santiago to the ground, but falling when Santiago knocked his feet out from under him. Lauren couldn't look back, and was out of view in less than thirty seconds.


	15. Caught

Everyone gaped at Paul and the door. "You coming?" Paul asked, smirking slightly.

"Wha,..?" Reggie summed up everything everyone was thinking.

"James must have been on guard duty or something, or else he wouldn't have been able to come in, and when he left the door didn't lock. So…" Paul shrugged, "Kind of a giveaway." Dawn grinned.

"My Paul is a genius!" Dawn squealed, hugging him. Paul blushed slightly.

"We should go…before they send someone to switch shifts with James…..or something." Paul changed the attention the open door.

"You are smart Paul." Maylene chuckled, following out after Reggie and the others, until it was only Dawn and Paul.

"And you're mine." Dawn tweaked his nose as she passed. Paul replied with a roll of his eyes and followed her out, gently closing the door on his way out.

It seemed as if Cyrus was finally out of anger and had just settled to exhaustion. He dropped Randy's collar, and sighed, running a hand through his hair, which would no doubt become gray from all of this.

"Bring me to them." Cyrus commanded lightly. Randy nodded, being careful not to, and not wanting to set him off again. The walk to the holding chamber was a silent one. Randy being cautious and Cyrus lost in his thoughts.

"That's odd….James was on watch duty…" Randy mumbled to himself, but Cyrus's head snapped to him. No matter how hard Randy had tried, Cyrus was still going to explode. For when he opened the door, no one was there.

"Get off!" James yowled, rolling over and nearly strangling Santiago. Santiago coughed, but kicked him in the stomach, making him jump back. Santiago stumbled to his feet, feeling his neck and James leaned up, crouching on the ground.

It took them a few moments of intense stare down for James to realize he couldn't win. Santiago was older, more experienced, and stronger than him. The only thing he had was his speed….which he had used against Paul and won before.

He used that advantage, darting forward behind Santiago and jabbing the back of his knee. Santiago fell as his knee gave out, letting out a surprised 'oof' and James took off running.

"Randy! Where are they?" Cyrus roared, doing a close impression to a made Tartaus _**(A/N: No clue what that bull Pokémon is called…).**_

"Uh….J-James must have moved them!" Randy exclaimed, seriously hoping what he just said was true.

"One man against all of them?" Cyrus asked skeptically, looking close to exploding again.

"He probably got help!" Randy defended his idea nervously.

"You better hope so Shinji, or I'll make your life living hell! Page me when you find them." Cyrus stormed off, without waiting for a reply. Randy nodded feebly, before running off to find either James or Mimi, who might know where he was.

Unfortunately, he found Mimi first. Mimi shook her head when she saw him.

"Randy, I want a divorce." She informed him randomly.

"Fine, James is completely grown up, he won't care. We've been faking it for years anyway." Randy shook his head, "Why though?" he asked in confusion.

"You're so in love with your ex it's sickening." Mimi spat, and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right." He snorted. "Have you seen James?" he asked, changing the subject back to the topic at hand, and he cursed when Mimi shook her head, storming away.

"Shut up you idiot! Why not just shout over an intercom, 'The prisoners, us, are escaping'." Paul hissed to Reggie, who had just tripped over a pile of pots, making quite a racket. They were currently trekking through an abandoned kitchen….the third one.

"Does this house never end?" Misty grumbled in annoyance.

"One of the doors is eventually going to be the exit." Drew sighed to her.

"Well, it better be soon." May complained.

"Or we're going to be caught." Maylene added.

"Stop worrying girls, we're not gonna get caught." Regina attempted to sooth them.

"Who's there?" A feminine voice exclaimed defensively.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Regina amended.

_**A/N: Just a heads up, the chapter updates are gonna slow down a bit because I have finals the next two weeks, which both excites me (SCHOOL IS ALMOST FINISHED) and scares me (I'M SCREWED IF I SCREW THESE UP.) Jeez, wish me luck though...**_


	16. Escape?

As Paul felt something against the back of his neck, Dawn turned around a gasped. "Don't hurt him!" she begged.

"Brilliant Jupiter." Cyrus walked into the room, "Can't trust Randy to be smart enough to catch you on his own." Regina opened her mouth as if to object, but fell silent.

"Don't touch him!" Dawn continued to beg.

"Down on the ground, hands where I can see them!" Jupiter commanded, sounding quite like a cop. They did as they were told, and more Galactic grunts came and tied their hands behind their backs. Jupiter took the item from Paul's neck, and he realized it was a taser. Before he was pushed to the ground, hands being tied behind his back. He glanced at Dawn and saw she was holding back tears. He leaned over to her.

"I'm fine. We'll be fine." He muttered to her.

"No whispering!" Jupiter snapped, using her boot to push them apart. Dawn wasn't upset anymore, now she was mad.

"Screw you!" Dawn snapped back, and Jupiter looked as if she was going to kick Dawn in the ribs.

"Dawn!" Paul hissed worriedly as Jupiter drew back a boot.

"Excuse me?" Jupiter paused, smirking at Dawn.

"Let it go." Cyrus commanded, walking to stand in front of Dawn and Paul. He crouched in front of Dawn, grabbing her chin. "She's just upset we caught them."

"Don't touch her!" Johanna exclaimed, glaring at Cyrus' hand. Cyrus spread her a glance, but turned back to Dawn, just in time to get spit on his face. He paused and a stunned silence followed Dawn's actions.

""Take them away with five guards in front of their room. Let them escape and you'll have a problem." Cyrus growled, wiping his face with the palm of his hand. Each one of the grunts grabbed someone and started filing them out of the room. "I'll take her." Cyrus informed Jupiter, grabbing Dawn. Johanna tensed, and Paul struggled uselessly against his bonds.

"Stop!" the grunt attempting to control him without much luck grumbled. Finally, Jupiter offered her assistance and the managed to push Paul out of the room. Dawn looked to Cyrus defiantly, with only a small amount of fear present in her gaze. Now they were the only ones in the room.

James tried to control his breathing without much luck. He couldn't let Santiago find him. He had to get Lauren out. With that thought, he calmed, and was able to hide better.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Santiago sang. James took a breath, time to bolt. In a flash he barreled into Santiago, managing to surprise him and jumped over him, running as fast as possible. James sped from Santiago, but ran straight into someone, knocking both himself and that person on to the ground.

Lauren sobbed her eyes out, but continued running in no direction. She soon ran into someone, knocking both herself and them over.

Paul watched in delighted surprise as James and Lauren both ended up knocking over Jupiter or the grunt holding him. He was free. He locked eyes with Johanna and she nodded. He spun around to go after Dawn.

James spotted Lauren and sighed, "The other way! Santiago is after me!"

"What is your problem?" Jupiter snarled, "He got away because of you!" she exclaimed.

"Cyrus is going to kill us." The other grunt groaned.

"We just have to bring these two to him, and we'll have an excuse." Jupiter glared menacingly at James and Lauren, slowly standing up.

"You're a quick little son of a bitch, I'll give you that." A cursing Santiago appeared at the other end of the hallway. He made a running dive to attempt to tackle James, who ducked and pushed Lauren out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Randy roared, positively fuming as he also arrived on the scene. "Santiago! Stop attacking James! James! Explain why the hell you left your post!"James floundered for an excuse and nearly smacked himself in the head when it came to him.

"He started chasing me like a freaking lunatic!" James pointed to Santiago, lying neatly.

"May I ask why?" Randy hissed. James paused and Santiago smirked.

"Sorry to tell you, your ever so perfect son here, got my girlfriend knocked up." Santiago chuckled.

"Son?" Reggie repeated. Everyone seemed to forget they had a little audience. The Galactic grunts were watching on in amused interest. It was at this time that James nonchalantly started pulling Lauren away.

"It's like a drama show!" Jupiter snickered, as Regina put the pieces together. Reggie was older than James, but Paul was younger. Randy had cheated on her when they were still together.


	17. Dawn's Father

**_A/N: Okay, so I'm back. I found the written out version, and yes, it was in fact in the garbage. I think I showered for four hours afterwards. I wouldn't have gone after it, but I had written it in my notebook, where all my other writings were too, and no way was I going to loose them. _**

They stared at each other, neither saying anything at the moment. Finally, Dawn broke that silence. "Why do you want Paul so badly?" Dawn asked. It seemed like everyone forgot that was the real reason they were there.

"I've seen him fight. I've seen his pokemon fighting. I know his destiny is to capture Diagla and Palkia for Team Galactic. He just has to admit that to himself." Cyrus explained, figuring their was no harm in telling her this. Dawn blinked, shocked silent for a second.

"Are you kidding me? That's it?" Dawn exploded, "All this trouble for that?" she continued to yowl.

"That's it." Cyrus repeated, smirking, "At least, that's all I'm telling you for now." Cyrus added, keeping her on edge.

"What?" Dawn asked, frustrated by his lack of commitment, "Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" she questioned, tiredly.

"I'm giving you a straight answer, just not a complete one." Cyrus explained slowly, as if he was talking to a child. Dawn huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, let's say, hypothetically, Paul agrees to join you. What are you going to do to the rest of us? Kill us?" she spat at him, changing the subject back to the matter at hand. Cyrus hummed, as if this was a very good question.

"Well, you may join Team Galactic also." he offered, but rolled his eyes when Dawn sneered at him in reply, "Or we could just keep you prisoners. I'd keep you and your mother alive, not so sure about the others though." Cyrus debated in his head.

"Why would you keep us alive?" Dawn asked in real confusion. Cyrus smirked, tilting his head.

"I wouldn't kill my own daughter!" Cyrus gasped in fake shock, before starting to laugh at the look on her face.

-

Paul stayed outside the door for three reasons:

One, he wasn't stupid, and it would be pretty stupid to go running into the room with his hands tied behind his back from Jupiter.

Two, he figured Cyrus had back-up somewhere close, so he was outnumbered.

And three, he was beyond stunned. It seemed he wasn't the only one with an evil father.

Before Paul could ponder this much more, he was nearly bowled over. He instinctively reached out to grab whatever ran into him, which was difficult with his hands behind his back. He was met with the angry purple eyes of James.

"What the hell?" James spat, pulling away from him.

"Shut up!" Paul hissed and when Lauren elbowed James in the ribs, he begrudgingly complied. They listened carefully through the door, as Lauren started pulling the ropes from Paul's hands.

"I don't believe you." Dawn denied stubbornly, "No." Cyrus grabbed her chin.

"So grown up now." Cyrus chuckled. Dawn's eyes narrowed threateningly and without further ado, spit in his face.

Paul rolled his eyes, but a smug smirk adorned his face. James again had to control his laughter, by biting his fist. Lauren covered her mouth with her hands.

"Dawn, why? That's not gonna help your case." Paul sighed quietly, thinking logically as he watched Cyrus drop Dawn's chin and step away from her and using his sleeve to rub his face.

Then, Paul started seeing red as Cyrus slapped Dawn, and he really didn't care about any odds. He shoved his way passed James, who had jumped in front of him, obviously knowing what was coming.

James bounced in to a wall with the force he used, as the door slammed open, making Cyrus' head snapped to him, but Dawn kept her eyes to the ground, mouth open in shock.

He made a beeline for Cyrus, but someone else beat him to it. 


	18. A Pact

Randy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Take them to the holding cell, Jupiter." he commanded with a sharp breath. Jupiter would usually never listen to him, but with the look on his face, she shut up and complied.

"Okay." she agreed with a scowl. Randy was simply mad James, Santiago, and Lauren disappeared. His hand snapped out to grab the grunt that was leading Regina away.

"I got her." he growled. The grunt and Regina both looked like they were going to object, but with the look he threw at both of them, they were silenced.

"So help me if you hurt my Mom, I'll kick your ass!" Reggie screamed at him, squirming in the grunt's arms as he was dragged out of the room. As everyone left the room, Regina did the thing she had been dying to do for quite some time.

Randy's head snapped sideways as he hand connected with his cheek in a loud slap. He growled slightly, rubbing the side of his face, and shaking his head, before pausing and nodding.

"I deserved that." he allowed. Regina nodded curtly.

"You deserve a lot more than that you bastard! You're lucky my foot didn't meet your groin!" Regina ranted and raved. Randy winced, legs automatically coming to cover himself. He knew Regina well enough to know she would go through on that threat the next chance she got, and he really didn't want that.

"Are you even listen to me?" Regina snapped, arms crossing, and foot twitching as if she wanted to kick him very badly, but was restraining herself.

"I'm sorry, when someone hints at giving me a very unpleasant surprise, I drift a little." Randy stated sarcastically. Regina hissed and he scuttled backwards automatically.

"You cheated on me! James is your son!" Regina accused and Randy looked away, not agreeing or disagreeing. "Exactly!" Regina threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"I won't object to that." Randy stated lowly. Regina shook her head.

"Why though? And so help me, do not say it was an accident." Regina begged and Randy ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Then what do I say?" he asked exasperatedly, "What do I do? You know I love my sons! I chained myself to Cyrus for them!" Randy was getting more heated with more conviction as he continued, "I love you guys, I really do! I met Mimi and I didn't learn about her pregnancy until I separated from you. Mimi forced me to marry her for James' sake." Randy continued, undaunted by Regina's stony expression, "She didn't want James to grow up without a father, and since I was a good friend of hers, I agreed." Randy's gaze softened and he attempted to grab Regina's waist, but she pulled away, "Gina, James isn't my son."

-

Dawn's head whipped around when she heard the clunk of metal meeting flesh and Cyrus falling to the ground in next to her. She locked eyes with Paul and watched as his own eyes widened in horror. She had sense enough to know something was gonna happen to her if she didn't move.

She rolled out of the way, but not quickly enough. She cried out in surprise and pain when her leg was crunched under a metal bar of some sort. She felt her bone compact in itself and she cried out again, looking up to meet the eyes of a smirking Santiago.

"Oops." he hissed, and raised the bar again, "I missed." he brought the bar down towards her head. She screamed, but instead of being squished, she was dragged out of the way, in the process getting her leg pulled, which was painful enough.

She blinked, realizing it was Paul who had pulled her away, how he got over there fast enough was beyond her. Dawn whimpered and pulled her injured leg to her chest, nursing it gently.

Paul was utterly pissed. There was no other word for it. Santiago was going to fucking die. The plan was put on pause when Santiago struck him in the stomach, hard, with the metal bar. He let out a half strangled 'oof' as he was pushed into a wall. He crumpled to the floor, wheezing.

"Paul!" the pure horror in Dawn's voice was enough to make him stand. He growled in frustration to stop himself from whimpering in pain. He glared darkly at Santiago, but for once, Santiago didn't care, he snorted.

"You're a strong son of a bitch, I'll give you that. That swing should have cracked a few ribs." Santiago informed smugly. Paul coughed slightly in response. It sure felt that way, and if his ribs weren't cracked, they were broken. He already felt a large bruise forming on his stomach.

"I'll get rid of you. You're in the way of getting out of this damn house of mirrors." he snarled.

"Please, try taking a step, big boy." Santiago taunted.

"He doesn't have to." Santiago slumped to the ground, showing Paul the broken chair that had been broken over Santiago's head, and the man holding it. 


	19. Leaving Behind

Randy winced again as Regina slapped him, again. "I'm not so sure I deserved that one." he informed her.

"Don't call me Gina, liar." Regina growled at him. Apparently, a lot of people in Paul's family had the ability to make their eyes turned onyx, because it was hard to tell the difference between Regina's iris and pupil. That wasn't the case with Randy though, his eyes flared with anger.

"I'm not a liar, Regina. James is not my son." Randy repeated, seriously. Regina let a few laughs bubble out.

"Randy, come on. I'm not stupid. He looks a lot like you. He acts a lot like you. You can't tell me that's all just a coincidence." Regina shook her head, a sad smile in place.

"But it is!" Randy objected, "I was surprised at first too, but I never did anything with Mimi! We were never in love! I always loved you! Hell, I'm still in love you and I haven't even seen you in four years!" It took Randy a few seconds, but he finally seemed to realize what he said.

He blinked, shaking his head. "Cyrus threatened to kill you and the kids. He wanted my power and my Charizard. Now, he's seen Paul and is even more impressed with him. We not like he each other, but we both love Paul." Randy managed, basically canceling out the love confession from earlier.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked cautiously. Randy sighed.

"At one point Cyrus thought I would be the one to capture the legendaries, but now he's seen Paul. Mark my words, if he finds out about Paul's little girlfriend, he'll hold her over his head the rest of his life." Randy's eyes softened. "While Mimi benefited with James having a father, I benefited by him thinking I was over you. Now, if I did something wrong, he didn't threaten you and the boys, but Mimi and James." Randy admitted, "The stakes weren't as high for me." Regina gaped at him.

"You-" Regina cut herself off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to kiss her.

Regina released Randy, who balanced precariously on his legs, as if he never used them before.

"We're gonna save our sons." Regina nodded, and pulled Randy with her to start the search for them.

-

"You try and kill my brother. I kick your ass." Reggie mumbled before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward, fainting. James jumped forward to insure he wouldn't fall, hit his head, and get a concussion.

"What happened to him?" Lauren gasped, hand coming to her stomach.

"I think he's mentally exhausted." James commented with a sigh, laying Reggie down on the ground. Paul, on the other hand, really didn't care about his brother. He dropped to his knees, a hand automatically coming to caress his ribs when the sharp pain shot through him. He leaned over Dawn's leg with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dawn whimpered. Paul stared at her and it seemed like everything finally came crashing down on him, and hysterical laughter left his lips.

"We're never going to get out of here." Paul shook his head, "And you are sitting here, your leg not able to support you, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Paul laughed, "We're so screwed. We're never getting out of this fricken fun house." he dragged himself over to the wall and leaned his head back on it with a sigh, closing his eyes.

After a few seconds of peaceful silence, warm arms wrapped gingerly around his waist, to insure that he wouldn't get hurt further.

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a soul_  
_A beautiful melody, when the nights so long_  
_'Cause there is no guarentee, that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgivness, I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not along_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me,_  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors, that cover me, all I need_  
_Every breath that I breath, don't you know you're beautiful_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_  
_I look at you, yeah, oh_  
_You appear just like a dream to me...** (A/N: When I Look at You -Miley Cyrus)**_

"Really, here?" Lauren couldn't help but question. Dawn smiled softly in reply.

"It just came to me, plus, we all look like we could use some inspiration." she assured her. "We can do this Paul. We'll get out of here, get the others out of here, and find an apartment to live in together. Drew and May will get married. Reggie and Maylene will remain blissfully in hate-love with one another. Ash and Misty will get engaged. Our Moms will be happy, and see us all the time. Everything will be okay." Dawn finished her speech, mumbling into his shirt. Paul shook his head, not enough for her to sense it, but enough for James to see it.

"Dude, I know I may not have been the best friend to you and Dawn-" he started, but Lauren cut him off.

"Understatement of the year," Lauren snorted, but was silenced with James's glare.

"But," he continued, "I swear I'll get you guys out of here." James promised and Paul sighed.

"Thank you." Paul offered. James nodded slightly in return. It was accident really when they met each other's eyes. In each other's eyes, they saw a fierce protectiveness for their girls. Paul's eyes narrowed and he smirked when he realized James liked Lauren. James shifted, obviously realizing Paul had seen something useful to him.

"You're right, I'm sure you'll protect us all, including Lauren." Paul goaded. James' eyes widened, and Dawn looked back at Paul, who shook his head, causing her to sigh. Paul held his stomach and shimmied into a standing position, wincing the entire time.

"Are you o-Never mind." Dawn commented, worried about setting him off again. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm fine. I can walk. The question is how are you and Reggie going to get out? I'd cry you, but I don't think can." It caused Paul physical pain to saw those words. He was supposed to be the one that would protect Dawn, but now was basically crippled until he got his ribs fixed.

Dawn must have realized this, for she slipped her hand into Paul's and pulled herself up, balancing on one foot.

"Dawn!" Paul cried in alarm.

"I'm fine." she whispered, before pulling his head down to her lips and kissing him. As she pulled away, she stared into Paul's eyes. "What we're gonna do is, me and Reggie are gonna stay her, while you, James, and Lauren escape and go to the police." Dawn informed him softly.

"No!" James and Lauren objected in sync.

"Hell no!" Paul roared, gripping her wrists tightly. "We are not leaving you and Reggie behind." Paul's eyes were that lovely shade of onyx they got when he was beyond mad.

"It's the only way." Dawn started to tear up, and Paul shook his head violently.

"You're not staying here alone." Paul explained. Dawn smiled slightly in reply.

"I'm not. Reggie's here with me." she offered, but Paul didn't smile.

"I'll stay with her." Lauren decided.

"No, and in Paul's genius words, HELL NO!" James snarled, turning on her. Lauren crossed her arms, eyes fiery.

"I am a hormonal quick to anger pregnant woman. You really don't want to face that." Lauren frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Exactly! A pregnant woman! If anything, you need to get out of here quicker, before you get injured!" James waved his arms in the air dramatically.

"I don't break easily!" Lauren sassed, "And you're not my father, you can't tell me what to do." James backed off, wounded.

"Fine." he stated curtly, "Come on Paul, neither one of them is going to budge on this, obviously." James stated emotionlessly. Paul glanced at him, before looking back to Dawn.

"Fine," kiss on her nose, "be" kiss on her left cheek, "careful." kiss on her right cheek, "I" kiss on her forehead, "love" kiss on her left eyelid, "you" kiss on her right eyelid, "so" kiss on her chin, "much." kiss on her lips. Dawn giggled giddily as they broke apart.

"Jeez, get a room." Lauren scoffed, rolling her eyes. James shifted slightly, before sighing and leaning over, kissing her forehead.

"If I come back here and you're dead, I'll revive you and then strangle you." he mumbled against her forehead. Lauren blushed and looked away after he pulled away.

"I love you too." Dawn murmured, pecking Paul on the lips again, "I'll see you soon." she promised.

"Come on lover boy, we gotta go." James tugged on his sleeve to get him to leave the room.

"Lover boy, eh?" Paul asked with a smirk as they got out of earshot. So far, they were making good pace, even with Paul's injury.

"Shut up man." James growled, already having a good clue as to where this conversation was going. Paul snickered in return. 


	20. Moving On

Back with Dawn, Lauren, and Reggie, Dawn hobbled over and slid down the wall next to Reggie with a sigh. Lauren soon followed her example, plopping down next to her.

"Well this is interesting." Lauren sighed, glancing around the room. Dawn chuckled lightly, before falling silent quickly.

"Lauren," Dawn squeaked, voice quaking, causing Lauren to glance at her in alarm.

"What? What?" Lauren exclaimed, leaning closer to Dawn. Dawn looked at her.

"Where did Cyrus and Santiago go?"

Cyrus groaned, vaguely aware that he probably had a concussion. He gripped the back of his head, storming towards the holding rooms, where he could find some of the people who were still loyal to him, because he was doubting everyone else now. The first thing he saw when he got to hallway of the holding cell was Jupiter and Mars talking quickly in hurried, scared tones.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked with a sigh, not really sure if he wanted to know. Jupiter and Mars both jumped, spinning around to face him.

"Leader Cyrus!" Jupiter exclaimed as if she wanted to bow down to him.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus repeated, emotionlessly. Jupiter and Mars shared glances.

"Leader Cyrus, two of the uh...prisoners outsmarted us. They escaped through the vent in their room. We caught the others before they could escape though." Mars wrung his hands together nervously. Cyrus let a breath out through his nose.

"Which two?" he managed to say without any emotion in his voice.

"Uhm...the older female with blue hair and..." Cyrus's swear cut Jupiter off.

"Make sure the others don't escape." he snarled, spinning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Damn Johanna. He knew it too. He knew it the moment they said someone escaped. He knew it was Johanna and know he was going to find her.

Lauren squeaked and that was the only anwser Dawn needed. They hugged each, standing, and backing up, even with Dawn on one leg. They both screamed as they bumped into someone, spinning around.

"Jeez you guys, shut up." the man grumbled, gripping his head. Dawn was the first to go silent, followed shortly by Lauren. They took deep breathes, calming themselves.

"Reggie?" Dawn breathed in relief.

"No, it's Cyrus." he stated sarcastically, before sighing, "Sorry for being short with you, my head is killing me.? he apologized. Then he actually looked them over, "Where is Paul? Why are you limping? Where is James?" he immediately started firing off questions.

"Santiago nearly beak my leg in half and Lauren and I forced Paul and James to go on without us." Dawn explained for him.

"Okay, we better hurry if we're gonna catch them." Reggie nodded.

"But, Dawn's leg-" Lauren started to object, but Dawn cut her off.

"No, he's right! Go on without me!" Dawn insisted, which caused Reggie to snort.

"Are you kidding me?" Reggie asked humorously, "Paul would strangle me if I left you here." he explained.

"Then, what are you-" Dawn began, but screamed when Reggie scooped her good leg out from underneath her and pulled her into his arms.

"Reggie! You just fainted! You can't carry me now!" Dawn objected.

"Unless you want the pregnant woman to carry you, I wouldn't complain." Reggie sighed. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms. Lauren had taken the lead since she knew where the exit was.

"Whatever. " Dawn mumbled.A/N: Really short chapter, I know, but my computer isn't working right, so that also goes for if the format of this chapter isn't right. Sorry, but anyway, we're getting close to the end of this, for those of you who are wondering. 


	21. Catching Up

Paul struggled, but managed to keep up with James' pace. He was currently, attempting to get enough air, while not hurting his ribs. "We're taking break." James commented, stopping abruptly. Paul blinked, before scowling.

"No, we're not. I'm fine." he glared at James, who scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself Wonder Boy. I've been running around all day, I want a break." James waved away his protests, sliding down the wall. Pau, grunted, slouching down next to him.

Apparently, Paul and James hadn't gotten as far as they thought had, or Reggie and Lauren were making a really good time.

"Hey Paul!" Reggie chirped, and Paul and James jumped about a foot in the air.

"Reggie?" they blurted together.

"Where's...never mind." Paul grumbled as he saw Dawn in Reggie's arms.

No. He was not jealous. He didn't care if his brother who has a girlfriend that he very deeply cared about had to carry Dawn. He didn't care. He wasn't jealous. No, not at all.

"What if he's hurt? What if they're recaptured? Will they just be killed for their trouble? What if he accidentally gets spotted? What if-"

"Maylene! Shut up!" Misty finally snapped, rubbing her temples. Maylene paused in her pacing, "Gosh, I wish we would have sent you second instead of Johanna so you could be with him and leave us alone!" Misty snarled.

"Misty." Ash put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, we're all worried about them. Maylene's just the one voicing it." he soothed.

"We don't even know if Dawn and Paul are okay." May leaned her head on Drew's shoulder glumly.

"I'm sure they're fine, along with Johanna and Reggie." Drew wrapped his arm around her. "We'll be out of here in no time, and soon after that, we'll be getting married." he breathed just in her ear.

"Sorry Maylene. You know I'm just worried." Misty apologized to fill the silence.

"It's okay." Maylene replied quietly, coming to slump against the wall opposite of them. "I'm probably just stressing you out by freaking out like that." she agreed, sighing. It was silent again, Drew hugging May softly, and Ash running his hand up and down Misty's arm to sooth her. The first hint of loneliness hit Maylene like a wave, and she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them.

Cyrus was planning to take his anger out on anything that moved, and this opportunity was just too great.

"I thought you said you knew where the exit was!" the female growled.

"Jeez! I do! Just shut up already so I can think! I spent four months here, of course I know where the exit is!" the male growled in reply.

"Then why haven't you gotten us out yet?" the woman exclaimed.

"Because-" the man started, but Cyrus cut him off.

"Because he was too busy taking you too me." he stepped out of the shadows of the hallway. "Good job Randy. I'm proud of you." Cyrus smirked, knowing under no circumstance had this truly been Randy's plan.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her." Randy pushed Regina behind him slightly. It seemed like that also ran in this family. Cyrus gasped fakely.

"I can protect myself." Regina hissed, pushing Randy aside and standing tall next to him. Randy growled between his teeth, but said nothing to her. Cyrus decided it would be fun to stir up some trouble.

"What about Mimi and James? You're so in love with Mimi and you were the perfect father for James, so caring and loving." Cyrus tsked.

And, very decisively, Cyrus got hit in the head for the second time that day, with a wood plank, probably a strip from the floor.

"Don't listen to him. He lies a lot. Horrible man." Johanna sniffed disdainfully, "We better hurry and get the police." she shrugged, dropping the wood plank and dusting her hands off. "Lead the way Randy." she waved him ahead of her. Randy blinked and cautiously passed her to lead them. Regina sidled up beside Johanna.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered to her, so Randy wouldn't here.

"No, I'm happy for you and Randy, if you guys got together, that is." Johanna replied.

"Oh...well, I was thinking about it, but I wasn't sure. He said James wasn't his son, but should I trust him?" Regina bit her lip nervously.

"I think you can. Mimi is young, too young. I don't believe she and Randy did anything. I think she was too young at the tim." Johanna replied again and Regina's face lit up.

"So he wasn't lying!" Regina realized. Johanna smiled slightly, shaking her head at one of her best friends excitement.


	22. Freedom

Paul never thought such a miracle could happen.

There, right in front of their very eyes, was the door out. It had to be a hallucination. It seems like they all paused at the outer edge of the door.

Finally, James took a step forward looked to his left, then his right, took another step, left, right, repeat, repeat. He reached for the door, touched the handle, turned it, and opened the door.

Morning light filtered in and James looked back at them...just as Lauren screamed.

James had just enough time to duck. James looked up to see Santiago standing over him with his familiar metal bar.

Welcome back Reality.

Regina, Randy, and Johanna heard the scream. Apparently, all concerned parents think alike, because they ran in the direction it came from. They got into the room, just as James rolled away from the metal about to hit his head.

Reggie let Dawn on one foot, planning to go help James. Paul grabbed Dawn and, to Reggie's short amount of surprise, Lauren, shoving them behind him. They latched onto each other. Reggie would have been terrified of the expression of Paul's face if it was directed at him, even if he knew Paul was injured.

He dove forward, knocking Santiago's feet out from under him. He went down hard, metal bar skidding away from him.

The next thing that surprised Reggie was when he popped back up to fight and to his left was his brother's supposed arch enemy and half brother, and to his right his father, who for once was fighting on his side it seemed.

For some reason, James was cradling his left hand, but that didn't stop him from throwing a hard right hand at Santiago's face, followed by a kick to the gut by Randy and a final punch by Reggie. Santiago was down.

"Mother..." James grumbled, examining his left hand, and Reggie has a feeling a curse beginning with the letter 'F' would have followed that if he hadn't trailed off.

"Can someone just tie him up for something? He pops up like a dang jack in a box out of nowhere." Lauren complained. Randy simply dragged him to the closet and locked him in there. He even used the metal bar to stop the door and keep him in there for a little while longer.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Regina's eyes were locked on James' hand.

"Nothing, just when I first avoided Santiago, I stuck it out to block the metal bar. Let's get out of here and go to the police." James winced when Lauren came over, examine his hand.

Reggie's eyes landed on Paul, who was supporting Dawn but looked like he was in pain. "Oh sorry." Reggie realized it must have been his ribs bothering him and Dawn realized the same thing at the same time, jumping away from him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she fluttered around helplessly, looking for a way to make him feel better.

"It's fine." he sighed, glaring at Reggie for making her realize she was hurting him. Reggie held his hands up in surrender.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, instinctively leaning forward when she realized Paul was hurt.

"Why are you on one leg?" Johanna asked Dawn in turn.

"Can we answer later before the fun house spurts something else at us?" Paul growled, partially for the statement, and partially because Reggie had picked Dawn up into his arms again.

"Yeah, you guys should really get out here. It's nice and sunny." James poked his head back into the room. Paul nodded and slipped out, followed by Reggie and Dawn, then Johanna. Regina started to leave, but stopped when Randy didn't follow.

"You coming?" she questioned.

"No." Randy shook his head and Regina froze.

"What? Why?" she asked in shock, taking a few steps towards him.

"I'll just be blamed. After everything I've done...I am a criminal." he shook his head and Regina grabbed his arm.

"No you're not! You did must of those things out of the good of your heart. You did the things to protect me, Paul, and Reggie, which is really valiant of you." Regina explained softly and Randy laughed coldly.

"Regina, I walk into that police station and sirens will go off, literally. I'm a wanted criminal and they have thousands of posters printed up for my arrest." he attempted to convince her. She pulled him close, so her head was against his neck.

"Run." she breathed, and he pulled away, "Get away before the police come." she commanded. Randy leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Please tell the boys the truth now. And...tell them I love them and I'm so proud of them." he asked softly. Regina nodded slowly, pulling out of his embrace. She stepped back and they locked eyes, before Regina turned around and walked back to the others.

"Where's Randy?" Johanna asked knowingly.

"He ran away, probably trying to escape before the cops came." she explained and Reggie scoffed. James' eyes narrowed, making Regina think he might have known. 


	23. The End

Paul rub his eyes tiredly, "James, if they won't believe us, go get my Mom, maybe they'll believe her." he glared at the young police officer in front of him.

Regina, Lauren, and Johanna were outside with Dawn, and obviously Paul and James weren't 'adult' enough for the police to believe their crazy story.

"Paul?" an older police officer walked into the room, and Paul only vaguely recognized him.

"Hello." he greeted carefully and the man laughed.

"I'm officer Michael. I led the investigation to help find you." Michael informed him, and then turned serious, "I should inform you that someone anonymously paid James, Santiago, and Randy's bail." Michael frowned.

"Uhm...yeah, thanks for the head up, but I kind of already knew that." Paul shifted. Michael's eyes widened.

"Oh no, why do I have a feeling that they didn't find you to apologize and be friends." he stated sarcastically, "Are you okay? Is Dawn? What about Johanna?" he asked worriedly and Paul gave him an odd look at that last one, but MIchael avoided his gaze.

"We're all fine, but-" he was cut off when the door opened to a livid Regina.

"Everything these boys said is true, and you should-" she started, to explode, but Michael cut her off.

"Calm down, it's all under control." he stated cooly, then spotted James behind her and look questioningly at Paul. Paul shook his head in reply.

"I need twenty officers to head out to the 'abandoned' mansion at the corner of the town. There is a Team Galactic warning." the younger officer who at first didn't believe them soon realized that this was real and threw commands around.

Paul nodded and slipped outside to see Dawn sitting between Johanna and Lauren on a bench, her leg dark blue and purple. He realized Michael was behind him from the sharp intake of breath he heard.

"I think you should go to the hospital Dawn, along with you Paul." Michael informed, but basically commanding them to.

"How did..." Paul trailed off as he realized Michael probably just figured that Paul would go with Dawn anyway.

"You were very careful around your ribs," Michael stated knowingly, blowing Paul's idea right out the window.

"Lauren should come too, she's almost two months pregnant!" Dawn tattle-tailed, and Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine." she insisted. Michael fixed her with a firm stare and she relented. "Fine, but James should also go, he hurt his hand."

"Fine." Michael agreed and went inside to get him.

-

Over the course of the hospital visit, things were interesting.

Lauren was fine, but had to calm her stress or she would hurt herself and the baby.

James had three broken knuckles and a horrible bruise.

Paul had four cracked ribs, two broken ones, and a bruise spanning across his stomach.

Dawn was forced onto crutches, for both the bones in her left leg were broken, and freshly casted. She would probably have to keep the crutches for three months, and then a walking cast longer.

Needless to say, Dawn was not happy.

"I cannot believe this! This is horrible!" Dawn whined, crossing her arms and waiting for Lauren to get back from her first ultrasound to make sure everything was completely okay. James was in there with her, and Paul was sitting next to Dawn.

"It could be worse. We could be dead or still trapped in there." he pointed out and Dawn shrugged half-heartedly.

The doctor had finished setting his ribs after an MRI assured no further damage. He was still sore, but all wrapped up, he felt better. Dawn's crutches were at his feet, until she kicked them in anger.

"Oops." she muttered sourly, sarcastically. Paul rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple.

"Calm down. Once, I'm healed, I'll just carry you everywhere." Paul couldn't help but laugh at the horror-struck look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We have caught and arrested most of the men, we're now just waiting for their trial." Michael explained to Johanna. "We have their leader in a secluded area to insure no escape plans come out of him." he continued.

"Can I speak to the leader alone for a second?" Johanna interrupted him for a moment. Michael looked at her oddly, but shrugged, nodding.

He let her inside, as she wished, and left her alone with Cyrus. "Johanna!" Cyrus sighed in relief. "My darling! You've come to bail me out, haven't you?" he smiled at her and she shuddered. Even a smile didn't look right on his face, so she had to get it off.

She slapped him.

"You're going to jail, and you're leaving my family alone." her voice shook, but was laced with conviction. Cyrus gaped at her like he was a fish.

"You'll regret it!" he snarled, voice automatically different, "I'll get out of here and go after you and Dawn." he vowed. Johanna shook her head, smiling.

"No you won't." she turned around, a feeling of serene peacefulness finally surrounding her. It was finally over.


	24. Epilougue: 8 Monthes Later

**Epilogue: 8 Months Later **

Paul's ribs were officially healed so he could easily stand next to Drew and watch in amusement as said man drooled over the woman walking down the aisle.

Paul wouldn't lie. May was beautiful and she looked amazing tonight, but she had nothing on Dawn. Dawn was just a little bit grouchy tonight, especially when the doctor announced only one of her broken bones was healed and she had to keep the cast on for the wedding. It didn't matter though.

Her hair was curled in a perfect halo around her head and went flowing down her shoulders, connecting to the strapless, sparkling blue dress with light flowy ruffles at the bottom. And to finish it off, her newly redone blue cast and blue boot.

Although Misty and Solidad wore the same dress, it looked best on Dawn (at least in Paul's opinion). He caught her eyes over Drew's head, and she gave him a seductive wink as May finally reached Drew. Damn.

Paul didn't think Drew would like it if his best man tackled the maid of honor, and then dragged her into a bedroom somewhere. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..."

"You're trying to kill me..." he mumbled to her as they made their way back down the aisle. She blinked innocently at him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." she grinned up at him. Paul rolled his eyes. Next was the reception, and Dawn and Paul sat next to each other and the others at the dinner table as they waited for the big entrance.

"For the first time ever, I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Drew Hayden!"

"Kick some people with your cast to knock them out of the way." Paul smirked as Dawn giggled.

"Got it," she nodded, pecking him on the lips as she went over to join the group of women dying to catch the bouquet.

"How badly you gonna flip out is Dawn catches the bouquet?" Reggie grinned, sipping his drink and in the process letting his engagement ring catch the light. Paul eyed it.

Of course, Reggie wouldn't be the one to ask him to marry her. They're just a backwards couple, so Maylene asked him to marry her. Paul wasn't sure which was more amusing, seeing Reggie act like a chick or when Maylene gave Reggie a diamond ring and then proceeded to force him to give it to her.

"Eh, whatever." Paul shrugged, realizing he had yet to answer him.

"He'd love it." James teased from across the table, bouncing a bubbling baby boy on one knee and a beautiful baby girl on the other.

Of course, partially named after their god parents, Jamie Dawn and Jayson Paul, both loved their Daddy.

"Shut it Baby Boy." Paul teased back, and before James could retort, a squeal broke into their beginning of a play fight. A squeal they all knew much to well.

Paul and Reggie started cracking up as James turned paler and paler at the realization of what had happened.

"I got the bouquet!" Lauren cheered, bouncing victoriously over to their table. A pair of giggling girls, also known as Maylene and Dawn, followed her to the table. Lauren plopped down next to James, inhaling a deep breath of the flowers' scent.

"Oh! These small so good, don't they James?" Lauren sighed happily.

"Great." James choked out.

"Hey, uh, James," Paul smirked,

"What exactly is supposed to happen to a woman who catches the bouquet?" he asked, ignoring James' death glare.

"Oh, she's supposed to be the next one to get married." Lauren answered obliviously. Paul snickered in reply.

"Exactly." he mumbled, burying his face in Dawn's hair to hide his smile.

"I love this song! Let's dance!" Maylene grabbed Reggie, who had just enough time to drop his drink before he was dragged off to the dance floor.

"Oh! Can we dance?" Lauren begged James, but Dawn answered for him.

"Sure! Paul and I will watch the babies, not like I can dance anyway." Dawn took the babies and laughed. Only Paul could tell it was fake.

"Thanks!" Lauren called over her shoulder as she grabbed James' wrist and pulled him along.

"Yeah thanks." James grunted sarcastically and Dawn giggled. She bounced Jamie and Jayson in sync, having only a little difficult with her cast. Her smile was fake and Paul realized why.

She wanted to dance, but she couldn't because of her cast.

"Johanna!" Paul called and was met with Johanna and her boyfriend Michael coming over.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked curiously, but he ignored her.

"Yes Paul?" Johanna asked, also curious.

"Can you watch the twins?" Paul asked in return.

"Sure!" Johanna took them from Dawn and Paul stood.

"Come on!" he gently pulled Dawn from her seat. He trekked through the forest surrounding the wedding, catching Dawn when she constantly tripped on her cast, until he just lifted her into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Dawn finally squealed, annoyed at being picked up.

"We're here." Paul stated in reply, and put her down in a field. Not just any field though.

"Oh! This is the field where we practiced all our songs!" Dawn realized and Paul nodded, head tilted. He smirked when he heard the music still coming from the field. Bowing, he held out a hand.

"My lady, would you like to dance?" he asked, and Dawn shook her head, giggling.

"I'd love to." she took his hand and he spun her around. "Thank you." she whispered softly, knowing he had seen her want to dance, but knew she would be embarrassed to dance with her cast. Paul said nothing, just smiling against her neck.

The realization nearly made him faint, but he didn't. He planned on keeping it to himself, but he blurted it aloud before he could help it.

"Marry me." they both froze, and stopped dancing. Paul meant it, but he had a feeling she wasn't ready. He wanted moments like this with her forever. Dancing in the dark, kissing her, loving her, waking up to her smiling face. He meant it. He was never more sure of anything.

"Marry me." he repeated, "Maybe not now, but sometime in the future." he explained. Dawn stumbled back a few feet, and would have fallen, if his hand hadn't shot out to catch her. "Marry me, so we can always have these little moments. Dancing in the dark of the forest, waking up to your smiling face, kissing you when I want, making you mine." Paul continued poetically, and Dawn started crying slightly, sniffling.

"Too late." Dawn choked out, almost as a sob. "Dawn-" Paul lurched forward to grab her forearms,

"I love you, please." he managed, thinking she was rejecting him, and close to tears himself. "I love you." he repeated, just above a whisper.

"It's too late." she repeated, and Paul's eyes snapped shut. He angled his face down to hide his pain.

"Fine." he stated cold, emotionless, "I understand, we better get back to the table." he spun around to stalk back to the table, but froze when he heard Dawn's laughter.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed between both her laughter and sobs. Anger coursed through his veins. So now she had to laugh at him?

"What?" he hissed, turning back around. She shook her head.

"It's too late." she repeated a third time, giggling.

"I get that! I know!" Paul snapped. Dawn rolled her eyes, sobering from her laughter. She hobbled forward and strung her arms around his neck. He stayed stiff, arms crossed, but he couldn't push her away.

"You said you want to have moments, and one of them was making me yours. It's too late. I'm already yours." Dawn smiled up at him and he looked down, unreadable surprised expression on face. Dawn waited a few moments, but he didn't move. "Yes, I'll marry you. Wherever, whenever you want."

That's all it took.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Dawn giggled when Paul grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. She had enough sense of direction after the spinning to throw her arms around Paul's neck and smash their lips together. Paul stopped spinning, but didn't put her on the ground.

"Come on, let's give it up for the best man! Whose gonna sing a song for the happy couple!" Reggie cheered, as did the crowd of people assembled for Drew and May's wedding. Paul smirked, standing and winking at Dawn before going up to the stage.

"For May and Drew."

_"Like a gift from the heavens It was easy to tell_

_ It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_ She had fire in her soul It was easy to see_

_ How the devil himself could be pulled out of me _

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance _

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_ [Chorus] A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angles sang, _

_singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night _

_[2x] Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_ You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces _

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_ No room left to move in between you and I _

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time _

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_ [Chorus] A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angels sang,_

_ singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night_

_ [2x] [Guitar playing] Like a gift from the heavens It was easy to tell _

_It was love from above that could save me from hell She had fire in her soul _

_It was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me _

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_ Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang _

_[Chorus 2x] A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _

_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_ [3x] And we danced on into the night." _**_(A/N: Into the Night -Santana) _**

Paul let out a breath as he finished, smiling at Dawn.

"To the happy couple." He toasted. Cheers rang across the group, and as he jumped down from the stage to kiss Dawn, only she knew he meant her and him, the happy couple. Him being the song of her heart, and her being the song of his heart. Together forever, finally.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Dawn finished.

"Tell it again! Please!" Kylie begged, pouting. Dawn laughed.

"Sorry baby. It's bed time." Dawn kissed her forehead. Kylie's pout grew as she crossed her arms and leaned backwards in the bed.

"Gosh Kylie. She tells that story every night. It gets boring!" Luke scowled at his sister across the room. Kylie stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Cool it you two." Paul chuckled, leaning off the dresser.

"But Dad-" Kylie started to object.

"No buts, no fighting. Bed time, now." Dawn inserted herself, knowing that if Kylie got her puppy dog eyes on Paul, it would all be over. She crossed the room to Luke's bed and kissed him on the forehead. "You may think it's a sappy story, just wait until you get a girlfriend."

"Yuk! Girls are yucky!" Luke shook his head, vehemently against even the thought of a girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Especially Kim, right?" Paul mentioned Kenny and Zoey's daughter, just to get the expected blush out of Luke.

"She's cool, but only because she isn't like a normal girl! And isn't it time for bed?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"Good point." Dawn laughed.

"Good night darlings." She cooed, closing the door to two muffled goodbyes.

"Man, does this mean me and Kenny are going to be in-laws?" Paul asked, wrinkling his nose. Dawn giggled, kissing it, before running away whenhe tried to kiss her lips.

"Hey!" he objected.

"Hey." She replied, "Bed time, big boy." Dawn winked and he groaned. Damn her.

**_A/N: It's over! Done with! Now, I'm not going to do another sequel, but I am going to do a sort of behind the scenes thing, were I right a group of oneshots about stuff that happened in between them escaping and Drew and May's wedding. _**


	25. AN: Behind the Scenes

**A/N: I've got the Behind the Scenes thing up now. It's basically a bunch of one shots having to do with the time between their escape and May and Drew's wedding. I can't give any promises on when it will be updated or anything, but it doesn't matter because it really won't be connected, it'll be a bunch of oneshots really. **


End file.
